


Lost Little Piggy

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Feminine Louis, Innocent Louis, Louis shapeshifts into an actual pig, Louis-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis, The Styles Triplets, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is the last one of his species after his family was brutally murdered brutally to save the small boy's life. Since then the small sixteen year old pig shapeshifter has been on the run from the hunters who've killed his family. That's when he runs into three identical wolf siblings who've got the most menacing of smirks that leave shivers down the poor little pigs back. Will these three big bad wolves contradict the phrase of predator vs prey and save the cute little pig or will they leave the poor boy out in wilderness to fend for himself.********Or Louis is a pig shifter, the last of his species and the Styles triplets are three powerful wolves that find the cute little pig out in the middle of the woods.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really need to stop making new stories without finishing my others but this idea has been in my notes for months without me actually indulging in it any farther. So, this is my newest idea and just an FYI Louis is an actual pig shapeshifter. Meaning the animal that bacon comes from. Okay that's all I have to say. Happy reading everyone! :)

**Prologue**

"Louis go hide in my closet and do not come out no matter what you may hear or see," This declaration came from the small boy's older sister, Lottie and it wasn't a suggestion but an order that the boy knew he had to follow even if he didn't want to. The older women had even used her alpha voice on the little omega so that he knew she wasn't fooling around about this.

"But sissy why can't Lou-Lou come with you?" The innocent boy asks her a pout spreading across the boy's lips as he stares up at his loving alpha sister with confusion in his pretty blue eyes.

"Because I need you to be safe, Louis. You're the only thing left for the family to protect. Now go hide in the closet and do not come out no matter what," Lottie demands of the small boy as she squats in front of the omega on her messy bedroom floor so that she can get a look the boy's pretty blue eyes that remind the alpha of their deceased omega mother's gorgeous blue orbs. "I love you, boo bear, don't you ever forget that." The small omega watches as a tear falls from his older sister's eye and a grown spreads across the boy's face at seeing his sister sad.

The boy reaches out and brushes away the stray tear, smiling up at his alpha sister with the beautiful smile he always holds when he wants someone to make someone happy. "Don't cry, sissy. You'll be back to get Lou-Lou after the bad men are gone," he tells the older female confused as to why his sister was so sad since he truly didn't understand what would really unfold during the time he was hiding in his sisters closet because he has a child-like mind that couldn't possibly understand the truth of the awful situation that his family was in.

"Oh our little Lou, be strong and carry out our dying race," Lottie rushes to tell her baby brother when she hears the gun shots and loud footsteps getting closer and closer to the room that they were hiding in the basement of their large house. The alpha plants a loving kiss onto her baby brother's forehead giving the boy one last sad smile before she's pushing him into her small closet hiding the small boy under a large pile of her clothes.

She knew that the strong alpha smell that clung to her clothing would block out the beautiful omega scent of her baby brother and the boy would go completely unnoticed by the hunters who would do the unthinkable to her baby brother. The boy was so innocent and she was completely ready to sacrifice herself so that her little brother can go on living and was exactly what she was going to do.

Lottie puts on a brave face, knowing that she had to be strong for her little Louis in a time like this. The alpha doesn't even flinch when the doors to her bedroom fly open and three bulky men with guns come barreling through. She had already decided her fate and she wouldn't let these horrible men see a moment of weakness in her, that would only make it worse for her hiding baby brother.

From his hiding spot in the closet Louis can hear the loud gunshots on the other side of the door but doesn't dare to move to get a glimpse at what was happening on the other side. His beloved older sister had told him not to move from his spot no matter what he heard or saw and he was going to keep his promise and stay where he was. The boy was shivering with his fear of what was happening on the other side of the door but finds comfort in his alpha sister's scent snuggle closer into the large cocoon of clothing that was surrounding him the soothing and familiar scent causing the little omega to drift off into a deep sleep.

******

When the boy woke up from his slumber he found himself in the same place as the night before, the familiar scent of his older sister surrounding him. The little omega decides that it should be alright to come out of the closet by now since he doesn't hear any gunshots or any sounds on the other side of the closet door for that matter.

The omega rubs the sleep from his pretty blue eyes before he reaches a small hand out to push the closet doors open to reveal the gruesome scene that was waiting for the boy in the other room. The little boy stares wide eyed at the puddle of drying blood that has formed under his older sister's unmoving body, rushing towards the lifeless alpha the boy gives her body a rough shake. "Wake up, sissy!" The boy demands of the alpha as tears start to flow down the little boy's face when he realizes the reality of the situation and he didn't want to face it.

"No! You can't leave Lou-Lou alone in this world! You're not dead sissy! You're not dead!" The small boy shouts at the dead body on the floor, shaking it furiously as if that would magically bring his older sister back to life to help him through this horrible time. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. Lottie was the only thing the boy had left in his life after his mommy was killed by those awful hunters when he was only ten years old, she couldn't be gone she just couldn't.

Louis knew what he would find if he searched through the rest of the house, having heard the gunshots and shouts from the rest of his family, but he still wasn't ready for the sight of his beloved family lifeless bodies spread out around the rest of the house. The boy breathes in the scent of his dead sister through the large pink sweater he had stolen from the girls closet as he rushes past all of the blood and gore to rush into his bedroom that he had shared with his older sister Fizzy.

The little omega strips out of the baggy shirt that his sister had put on him for bed before the horrible mean had came and everything went bad. He replaced the shirt with his deceased sister's sweater, enveloping himself in the comforting scent of the alpha.

The little boy makes quick work of grabbing his pink Disney princess backpack and throwing some of clothes and things he knows he can't leave without before he's slipping his old pair of converse onto his little feet. He grabs the precious teddy bear from off his bed, it being the only thing that he had that reminded him of his beloved mother.

The little omega hugs the stuffed animal to his chest as he makes his way towards the front door of his house. Making it safely into the front yard he turns around to give the large building a sad look. "I will always love you guys," he tells the house, wishing that this was all I dream and that he would wake up and everything would go back to normal again.

Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case since the small omega found himself wandering around the dark woods aimlessly for hours, not knowing where he was going but knowing that he couldn't stay anywhere near that house or the bad men that Lottie had called hunters would be able to find him and Louis didn't even want to think about what those horrible men would do to his innocent little self if they found him. That's how the helpless little omega found himself walking through the woods until dark, the pink sweater that was hugging his small frame and the soft stuffed animal clutched to his chest the only things keeping the little boy going on his journey to stay alive.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just full of fluff and cuteness tbh.

**Chapter One**

Louis has been venturing through the dark expanses of the seemingly endless forest for days. The only sustenance that he was able to put into his little body was the little bit of snacks and bottles of water that he was able to fit into his small pink backpack. It was now around midday on the third day of the boy's journey and the omega was starting to get rather sleepy.

"We should try getting some sleep for a while, Teddy. We have a long journey ahead of us," the boy speaks to his only companion as he takes in the area of the forest around him searching for a safe place to take a nap in the daylight. The boy locks his pretty blue eyes onto a small patch of leaves that was hidden between two tall but yet droopy trees, thinking that it was the safest place for him to take his nap in the nice amount of shade that the trees provide. The boy was hoping that the spot would provide enough hiding so that it'll prevent anyone or anything from finding him.

The little omega makes his way towards the shady spot to take his much needed break. The boy swallows around the dry feeling in his throat, trying to add some much needed moisture to the practically sandpaper feeling in his throat, but failing due to how dehydrated his small body was.

Letting out a small sigh of defeat the boy digs around in his small backpack before he pulls out the last of the water bottles that he had managed to pack in his bag. The bottle only held a few gulps of the clear liquid but the boy knew he had to savor the last few drops it held. Taking a small sip from the liquid he forces himself to recap the bottle and shove it back into his bag before he decided to just finish drinking the rest of the bottle, no matter how much he tried to tell himself he might need it more a little while later.

Using his soft teddy bear as a pillow against the hard ground of the forest the small boy realizes just how tired he is after walking through the dark woods all morning. He takes a deep breath as he breathes in the calming scent of his dead sister that still clung to the large pink sweater that was hugging his small form. The boy slowly drifts off into his own bittersweet dreamland. At least his dreams helped the poor little lad escape from the hell that was currently his life.

********

"You know you could have just stayed at home, Harry," Edward tells his youngest brother as the three of the siblings make their trek through the large woods that surrounded their pack lands. The alpha was acting rather annoyed since Harry was given permission to go along on the mission given to them by their father. He wasn't annoyed because he didn't love his youngest siblings company, but rather because he was more worried about Harry's safety against what they might face on this mission.

There's been some rouge sightings around the area and their father the current pack Alfa wanted the three brothers to check into what was going on and to make sure that there wasn't any true threats towards their pack. It was a rare occasion when the youngest of the three siblings was allowed to come on hunts, it's not that the boy wasn't a good fighter Harry was actually one of the best warriors that their pack had. No it was more towards the fact that he was the baby of the family and was, well, just that, babied.

"Shut up, Edward," Marcel tells his older brother by a few minutes, giving the male a small shove with his right elbow as he comes to his younger brother's aid. "He's just as much of an alpha as the two of us are he should be allowed on more of these missions." A smile spreads across Harry's face at the fact that Marcel was actually on his side for once rather than Edward's or their father's. It was a rare occasion for the alpha and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Thank you, Marcy," Harry tells his older brother gratefully, as the three of them continue on their journey through the woods, trying to pick up any odd scents that come up along their way.

That's when Edward suddenly stops in his tracks and crinkles his eyebrows together as he lifts his head so that he can get a better sniff of the forest air. That's when the alpha picks up the most beautiful scent he's ever had the pleasure to smell. He couldn't put his finger on what the exact smell was, but he knew one thing for certain that such a beautiful scent could only come from one thing.

"An omega?" Marcel voices the question that all three of the brothers were thinking, as they all get a nice whiff of gorgeous scent that could only belong to an untainted omega nearby.

"What would an unclaimed omega be doing alone out here in the woods?" Harry asks his older brother's in confusion as the three of them follow the pretty scent through the forest in search of who it belonged to.

The scent leads the triplets to a canopy of trees, moving between the large drooping branches they are able to find the source of the magnificent smell. The three alphas stare at the sleeping figure on the ground in complete awe. Although the bright clothes and various curves of the omega seemed rather feminine the slight masculinity to the perfect scent made the alphas know that it was a boy curled up asleep on the ground in front of them.

"He's so small," Harry admires in awe as him and his brother's stare fondly at the pretty omega that seemed to be fast asleep on the forest floor. The poor boy looked like he's been through quite a lot with his tattered clothes and little princess backpack that was cuddled safely to the boy's chest as if he was afraid that someone would steal the item away from him in his sleep.

"What's a small omega like him doing out here all alone?" Marcel voices his thoughts to his brother's, watching as Edward cautiously moves closer to the sleeping omega.

The oldest out of the three alphas squats beside the sleeping boy, moving his hand out to give the boy's sleeping body a small, cautious shake. Afraid of what might happen once the little omega awakens.

The little body of the omega jolts awake rather quickly and the boy jumps away from the unknown alpha as if he was shocked. He looks up at the taller male and his brother's with wide, untrusting blue eyes.

"Calm down, little one," Edward tries to soothe the small omega with a calming tone that the male would normally use for scared animals, sending the boy a small, caring smile. "We just wanna help you."

Louis looks up the alpha with a pair of bright blue eyes that make the usually stone cold alpha practically melt at how much sadness those big blue eyes held. When the alpha doesn't get a response from the omega just a look of unsureness from the small being, Harry decides that he should try and help his eldest brother.

Dropping into a crouch beside the older alpha, the male looks into the pretty blue eyes of the little omega. "Hello cutie," he says to the hesitant omega sending him the sweetest smile he can manage. "What's your name?" Harry asks, using the charm that everyone says he has to his own advantage for once in his life.

The blue eyed omega stares at the alpha in hesitation, not making any efforts to answer the man's question, but he does move slightly closer to the friendly looking male. "My names Harry and I was hoping that you would allow me and my brothers to bring you back with us to our home." Harry looks at the boy expectantly really hoping to get a reaction out of the small omega.

"Louis," the most angelic voice speaks to the three alphas, making them all stare at the beautiful creature in front of them with an extensive amount of awe in their eyes. "My names Louis," the boy announces, staring up at the three alphas in slight hesitation.

The boy didn't know if he could trust these large alphas that the boy's nose quickly identifies as smelling like wolves, but he knew that with the way he was going he wouldn't be able to last much longer on his own in these cold and dark woods.

"Okay," the boy says the simple words as an agreement to the three alpha wolves, throwing his backpack over his thin shoulders, he clutches his soft brown teddy bear to his chest as he stares up at the youngest of the three almost identical siblings with his pretty blue eyes looking into a pair of bright green ones.

"Carry me?" The boy suddenly asks, putting his hands up towards the curly haired male with a hopeful look spread across his pretty face.

Harry couldn't help but let a fond smile spread across his face at just how cute and perfect this little omega was."Of course I can, cutie," he tells the boy, picking him up effortlessly and placing him onto his hip as if the sixteen year old were just a twenty pound toddler.

"What's your names?" Louis asks the other two triplets as he sets curious eyes over the other two men that were surrounding him.

"My names Edward, little one," the alpha with longest set of brown curls introduces himself, sending the small boy in his brother's arms a gorgeous smile.

Louis curiously looks over the tall and muscular alpha, taking in how pretty the male looked despite his rugged appearance. The omega sends the man a large smile of his own as he stares up into the pretty green eyes that remind the boy of the bright green leaves on the trees that surround them. "You guys are very pretty," he admires the three alphas, leaning over to grip ahold of Edward's beautifully crafted nose playfully. The alpha only laughs at just how adorable the boy acted.

"You're the prettiest one of all, little omega," the third triplet speaks to the little boy for the first time, moving closer so that he can give him a gorgeous smile of his own. "My names Marcel," he introduces himself to the omega as he leans down a little so that he's at the same height as the short boy.

Louis reaches out one of his hands curiously to tug the large black glasses off the taller male's nose. The boy quickly brings the items closer to his own face so that he can inspect them further. "What are these?" He asks the male curiously as he places the glasses onto his own nose, giggling when they cause his vision to look all fuzzy.

"They're called glasses and I need them to see," Marcel explains to the adorable boy, holding a hand out for the boy so that the would know that he would like his glasses back.

"Oh, sorry Marcy," the boy apologizes to the middle triplet, handing the male back his large black rimmed glasses as he sends the alpha an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, sweetheart," Marcel tells the boy, giving the boy's cute little button nose a small poke, making the small omega burst into a fit of giggles for the alpha.

"We've gotta head back before we find any actual rogues," Edward tells his brothers who were currently cooing over how adorable the omega's giggle was. Which Edward couldn't deny was one of the sweetest sounds he's heard in his twenty-five years of existence, but he had this eerie feeling in the back of his mind that made him think that they were being watched by something or someone.

A pout spreads across the youngest triplet's face as it was always Edward who had to ruin his fun. "You're such a party pooper, Eddie!" Harry complains to his brother as he follows behind his already moving older siblings.

"What are rouges?" A timid voice asks and Harry takes notice to how the smaller boy was shaking slightly in his arms.

Harry tightens his grip around the boy to reassure him that nothing was going to get him while he was with him and his older brothers. "They're bad wolves that could be looking to do harm to our pack," Harry explains to the boy as they make their way back towards the pack lands. They weren't too far away from the pack since they had only ventured a few miles from the land that that they called home before they had caught the wonderful scent that led them to the gorgeous little omega.

A few minutes into the walk Louis starts to get rather sleepy again, so he buries his head into the curly haired alpha's neck and drifts back off into his cozy dreamland. Harry smiles at the boy fondly as the omega snores quietly into his neck. The alpha already knew that he had it bad for the little omega in his arms.

"Mum's gonna freak when she sees what we've brought home," Marcel tells his brothers as they slip between the last few trees before they come to the large clearing that made up their pack's lands.

Edward rolls his eyes at his brother's words, knowing the younger male was definitely right about that. Their mother was going to end up fawning all over the cute little omega the minute that they step through the door.

"Hi Harry!" A cheery voice says and the youngest triplet turns to look at the bubbly omega that had just greeted him.

"Hello Niall," Harry greets the blonde haired omega with a small smile, tightening his hold on the omega in his arms when he started to slip a little.

"Who's that in your arms?" The boy asks curiously as he steps onto his tiptoes to try and get a peak at the boy that was currently sleeping in Harry's arms.

"That is none of your concern," Edward tells the blonde haired omega snootily and Harry can't help but to roll his eyes at how rude his eldest brother could be sometimes.

"You'll meet him soon enough, Niall," Harry promises the omega only a few years younger than themselves, he seems to satisfy the other omega since he skips off with a happy smile on his face right afterwards.

Marcel turns to his older brother and gives him a small scolding. "Why do you have to be so rude all of the time?" He asks his brother in annoyance.

Edward just rolls his eyes at the words. "He was being annoying and I just wanna get home," he tells his brother with a small shrug of his shoulders as if what he said was completely normal.

Harry shakes his head at his eldest brother as they continue their walk through the grounds to the large mansion that they call their home. The large building was the item that seemed to overlook the rest of the large clearing. It was built that way so that the triplet's father would think he was all high and mighty by being able to look down at all of his "subjects".

"Mum we're home!" Edward announces when the three of them walk through the threshold of their large home.

The bubbly omega that was their mother comes barreling into the living room with that same bright smile she always has on her face when her sons arrive back home. "Welcome back!" She tells the three of them brightly, going to give them each a hug in greeting, but stops when she notices the small form in her youngest son's arms.

"Who's that you're holding, Harry?" Anne asks the male curiously, moving beside her son so that she could get a peek at the boy sleeping in Harry's arms.

"His names Louis and we found him all alone in the woods mum," Harry explains to their mother cuddling the little omega closer to his chest as if that would protect him from whatever had possibly hurt the boy enough that he ended up all alone in the middle of the woods.

"What's a pure and unclaimed omega like him doing out in the middle of the woods alone?" Anne asks her sons curiously as she goes to pet the little omega's feather soft hair.

"We don't know," Edward provides for his mother, a sleepy smile spreading across the alpha's face. He was rather tired after the eventful mission they had. "He's rather shy, he wouldn't tell us much," he further explains to the women.

Anne turns to give a nod to her eldest son in understanding before she turns back to the omega. She smiles at how cute the boy looked sleeping in her son's arms. "Well I'm sure the little guy must be hungry, why don't you wake him up while I cook him something up in the kitchen?" Anne doesn't wait for her sons' responses, already disappearing into their large and spacious kitchen.

Harry smiles down at the sleeping omega in his arms. He hated to have to wake the boy up, knowing that the omega had to be absolutely exhausted after traveling through the woods for who knows how long, but the alpha knew that the omega would feel much better once he's eaten something. Brushing a hand softly through the boy's soft feather-like hair he leans down to whisper sweetly in the boy's ear. "Hey, little omega, it's time to wake up."

The three brothers watch fondly as the omega blinks open his bright blue eyes to look up at the almost identical siblings. "Are you hungry, little one?" Edward asks the boy in a soothing voice as Harry carefully sets the small boy back onto his own two feet.

Louis blinks up at the alpha thinking over the male's question. He's been wandering the woods for three days with only a few snacks to satisfy his growing omega tummy. Meaning that the boy was beyond hungry at this point, but wasn't sure if it would be polite to tell the alphas that. "Maybe," the boy says shyly, not wanting to sound greedy if he gave the men a straight up yes after they brought him into their home after all.

"Oh, Louis," Marcel gives the boy a sad smile as he crouches down beside the boy so that he can look into his eyes. "You don't have to hide your needs, sweetheart. If you're hungry just tell us," he tells the boy, hoping the omega would come out of his shell for them sooner or later.

Marcel watches as the boy nods up at him shyly. "Okay, can I get something to eat then?" He asks the alpha with big blue eyes that stared deep into the male's soul.

"Of course you can, cutie," Harry tells the boy leaning down so that he can poke the boy's cute little button nose, wanting to head those same giggles and smiling fondly when the boy makes that perfect little sound again.

"Oh I hear giggling!" Anne says happily as she comes rushing back into the living room. Her smile brightens when a pair of the most prettiest pair of eyes meet her own and she practically melts for the sweet little omega in that moment.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Anne greets the boy with that motherly smile of hers. "My names Anne and I'm these three goofs mum," she explains to the little boy watching fondly as the boy takes a few cautious steps closer to the friendly women.

"Are you going to be my new mummy?" Louis asks the women curiously as he looks up at the other omega with a pair of hopeful blue eyes.

Anne smiles down at the sweet omega fondly, she always wanted an omega child but she was told that she couldn't have any more babies after the triplets' births due to health reasons. "If you want me to," Anne tells the boy watching as that cute little smile spreads across the boy's face.

"Okay!" He says brightly, racing the rest of the way towards the women to wrap his arms around her in a big hug. The boy only went up to the women's shoulders, but Anne only found it to be rather adorable at just how small the boy was.

"I made you some toasted cheese, is that alright?" Anne asks the boy as she pulls away from the other omega's crushing grip.

Louis only nods at the women glad that these people, wolves, he reminds himself, are being so nice to him. He wouldn't have lasted another three days out in the woods with winter quickly nearing, his small body wasn't built to be out in the tough wilderness.

"Thank you, Miss Anne," the little omega thanks the women as he takes a bite out of the sandwich she had made for him.

"Oh you're welcome, sweetheart. Now drink your milk," Anne tells the boy, motioning to the large glass of milk that she had set out in front of the small boy.

The women turns to look at her three sons who were watching the omega rather creepily as he started to gulp down the milk that women had given him. "Why don't you three go get cleaned up after your mission?" Anne asks her sons, knowing that would be the best plan of action with how they were staring at the innocent little omega.

"But I don't wanna leave Louis," Harry complains as he sends the omega at the kitchen table a small smile at just how cute he looked while he was eating.

"He'll be fine, Harry," Anne tells him with a fond roll of her eyes. "I'm gonna give him his own bath after he's done eating and don't need you three breathing down his throat while I do so," she tells her boy's sternly, giving them a look that means that she wasn't joking around.

The three of them let out synchronized sounds of annoyance, but do as their mother says nonetheless. Harry makes sure to say good-bye to the little omega before he goes on his own way.

"I'll see you later, cutie," he tells the boy, leaning down to give him a small kiss on his cute little cheek.

The kiss causes the boy to erupt into a fit of giggles at how the feeling of the alphas lips tickled his cheek slightly and turns to look at the alpha. "Okay, see you later, Harry," he tells the male with a bright smile before he puts his attention back on his food.

Harry gives the boy one last longing look before he's disappearing up the stairs and out of view of his mother and Louis. Anne sighs when her sons are finally gone. She knew that her son's were already head over heels for the sweet little omega, but if they kept up the creepy staring they would most-likely scare the little omega off.

"So, how does it taste?" Anne asks the little omega with a bright smile as she takes a seat beside the boy at the kitchen table.

"Perfect, Miss Anne," the boy announces with a bright smile of his own sent towards the women as he continues to finish his sandwich.

Anne smiles fondly at the omega. She had a feeling, call it her motherly senses tingling or whatever, but she knew that this sweet little omega in front of her was going to be a huge addition to her family. She wasn't entirely sure how the relationship between the omega and her sons was going to be, but she knew either way that she was going to be taking the sweet little omega into her household as if he was her own son.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a nightmare and sneaks into one of the triplet's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting so much great feedback from this story and I'd just like to say that I want you guys to keep that up! I love hearing what you guys think and hearing that you guys really like my ideas makes me wanna update faster so keep it up and updates will keep coming smoothly until August 16th when I go back to school and have no free time anymore. Anyways, I never write notes on here but I think I'm gonna start getting in the habit of writing a note for every chapter like I do on Wattpad. Anyways I love every single person who takes the time to read my stories and I hope you like this chapter!   
> Love,  
> Lizzy xoxo

**__Chapter Two**

_The loud thunder shook the foundation of the large house as yet another flash of lightning could be seen from outside the large bedroom window. "Sissy I'm scared!" Louis cries to his fifteen year old sister as he grips onto the alpha's arm._

_His oldest sister, Lottie, had presented as an alpha a few months ago on her fifteen birthday and since then the girl has made it her job to take care of her younger who everyone knew would end up presenting as an omega when he came of age._

_Lottie just smiles down at her younger brother, pulling his tight grip off her arm so that she can crouch down beside the boy in front of her bed. She pulls the little omega into a tight grip so that she could try and calm the boy down. "Don't worry, Louis, I'm here to protect you," the alpha tries to reassure her little brother as he another noise breaks out through the large house, it was a sound that was far louder than thunder and the omega started to shake at the scary sound._

_"What was that sound?!" The little boy asks, looking up at his sister with tears pouring from his pretty blue eyes, he was so afraid not just of the thunderstorm outside but the heavy atmosphere that was pressing down on everyone in the house._

_Lottie gives her little brother another smile to try and calm the boy down. She knew that he was far too young to understand what was really going on downstairs. So it would be absolutely useless to even try and explain. "It was nothing boo, I'm gonna go check on something and I want you to stay right here until I get back," she demands of the smaller boy, using her alpha tone that wasn't very strong since she was just learning to use it, but it was definitely strong enough for the boy to listen to have to listen to her order._

_"Alright sissy, make sure to hurry back to me though," Louis tells his sister, giving her a small nod in approval to tell her that it was alright for her to go and check on whatever she has to._

_Lottie smiles down at the innocent omega sitting safely on her queen sized bed. "Okay, I'll be right back," she reassures the boy, leaning down to place a loving kiss to the boy's forehead to help in further calming the omega's nerves._

_The alpha gives her younger brother one last look before she's shutting the door to her bedroom and racing down the staircase so that she check on the chaos that was going on down there._

_Louis was curious as to what was going on outside of his house and to what all of the loud and scary noises were coming from. So he decides to move over towards the large window in the bedroom to sneak a quick peak outside before his older sister comes back into the room._

_It was hard to see past the pouring rain going on outside, but Louis could just about make out about a dozen of bodies that looked to be lying on the wet ground in front of his house. "What are those people doing laying out in the rain like that?" Louis asks curiously as he tries to get a better look through the pouring rain so that he can make out the figures laying on the ground a bit clearer. "They're going to catch a cold like that."_

_"Louis! Get away from that window!" The angry voice of the boy's father calls from behind, making the little boy whip around to face the man with a look of confusion spread across his face._

_"Why can't I look outside, daddy?" He asks the man curiously as he follows the man's orders by quickly moving away from the window and towards his distraught looking father._

_His father's face turns sadder than he's ever seen it before and the strongest alpha the boy's ever known let's a few tears fall down his face despite that tough shell he always tries to put up in front of his children. "Your mother's dead Louis and I can't let them find you too!" His father shouts at the omega as he starts to break down. He brings his only omega child into a large bone crushing hug as he cries into the boy's little shoulders._

_"Mummy's dead?" Louis asks with tears coming to his own eyes. He may have been at the young age of only ten years old, but the omega knew for certain that being dead meant that he was never going to see that person ever again and he couldn't even think about never seeing his mother ever again._

Louis wakes up with a crushing grip on his precious teddy bear, keeping it close to his chest due to his horrifying dream. There were tears already falling from his pretty blue eyes at the horrible nightmare about that faithful day six years ago when he had lost his beloved mother for forever.

"I miss mummy, teddy," he speaks to his teddy bear as he pushes his way out of the large bed that Miss Anne was nice enough to let him stay in.

The queen sized bed was too big and lonely for the young omega though. He was so used to being snuggled up to an alpha's chest and being able to breath in the comforting scent that always seemed to come from an alpha. An alpha's scent was one of the only things that was able to help the omega sleep and since he had no idea where Miss Anne had put his sister's sweater he was going to have to get out of bed and search for an alpha's scent. 

The triplet's mother had been nice enough to give the boy a nice bath to clean all of the dirt and leaves that had caked onto his body after days of sleeping on the hard forest ground. The older omega had dressed the boy in a pretty pink nightgown that was one of her own when she was a teenager. She wanted the omega to be comfortable during his sleep.

The clothing reminded the boy of the pretty nightgowns his sister Lottie had always made him wear to bed at their own house. It brought more tears to his eyes at the thought of his deceased older sister.

The large bedroom was strewn in complete darkness, not even a tiny sliver of light could be seen throughout the whole room. The darkness has always frightened the omega, but it frightened him even more after having another recurring nightmare about that day six years ago.

The omega clutches his teddy bear closer to his little chest as he takes cautious steps towards the door of the dark bedroom. When he makes it through the darkness to the bedroom door he hesitantly cracks the wooden structure open to reveal the thankfully brightly lit hallway.

Louis tiptoes his way quietly to the door across the hall. Being able to smell the thick scent of alpha that clings behind the wooden door. He cracks the door open as quietly as he can since he didn't want to disturb whoever may be on the other side. The little omega takes a cautious peak inside the large bedroom, to see what was on the other side.

The room seemed to be a bedroom from what he could see from the light being produced from the hallway. The boy notices a sleeping form on the bed in the middle of the room and quickly identifies the body shape to be that of one of the three alpha brothers that looked practically identical to the little omega.

Tiptoeing his way farther into the room the boy leaves the bedroom door open wide enough so that the light from the hallway outside can peak into the room and cast a comfortable amount of light into the otherwise dark room. The boy slowly tiptoes his way towards the bed in the middle of the room.

The boy carefully slips under the large covers and into the bed beside the sleeping alpha hoping that the male wouldn't notice him slipping into his bed. He didn't want to seem like a bother to the alpha, but he needed the comforting scent of an alpha to help him sleep after having another one of his reoccurring nightmares that always left him so scared.

"Harry is that you again?" A voice asks, sounding rather annoyed as the little omega makes the bed dip slightly making the alpha stir from his sleep.

Louis freezes at the alpha's deep voice, not knowing if he would be yelled at if the male found out that it was him sneaking into his bed and not his younger brother. He wasn't sure if the alpha would be alright with him being in bed with him.

The omega let's out a small squeal when the alpha turns around to face him, the omega was expecting to get yelled at when the alpha noticed that it was him sneaking into his bed, but was surprised when a smile seemed to overtake the alpha's face.

"Oh, it's just you, little one," Edward says, slightly surprised that Louis had been the one slipping into his bed at this time of the night. He didn't think the omega would be comfortable enough to slip into his bedroom after only knowing him for less than a day with how shy the little boy seemed to be around everyone. The alpha sits up so that he can get a better look at the quivering boy beside him.

Louis looks up at the alpha waiting to get yelled at for slipping into the male's bed. He clutches his teddy bear close to his chest waiting for the yelling, but it never actually comes. Instead he's being enveloped into a rather tight embrace and the boy's crushed against a strong chest that smelt strongly of male alpha. "You're shivering, little one. Did you have a nightmare?" The alpha asks with concern in his deep voice, pulling away so that he can look into the omega's pretty blue eyes.

Louis nods hesitantly as he stares up into the alpha's pretty green orbs, glad that he wasn't being pushed out of the male's bed and forced to go back into the cold and dark bedroom that he was forced to sleep in by Miss Anne for the rest of the night.

"You can sleep with me tonight, little one," Edward reassures the boy, giving him a small kiss onto his little forehead to help calm down the omega's nerves further.

"Thank you, Eddie," Louis tells the alpha after they're both settled back into bed. The omega was cuddled up to the alpha's chest so that he can breathe in the soothing scent of the male, making the boy feel calmer already.

"You're welcome, little one," Edward tells the omega, the pretty scent coming from the small being cuddle up against him already starting to lull the alpha off into his own slumber. "Why don't you get some sleep, now," the alpha tells the omega as he pulls him closer against his chest, loving how soft and warm the omega was.

"Okay, Edward," the boy tells the alpha quietly, nuzzling his head into the male's warm chest. The omega slowly starts to drift off into his own dreamland, the scent of pure alpha helping the boy sleep peaceful dreams for the rest of the long night.

********  
The next morning the sleeping pair are awoken by a loud shout from the kitchen downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!" Anne shouts throughout the large house, announcing that she had finished the first meal of the day for her family.

"'Morning Eddie," a sleepy voice greets the large alpha as the two of them are awoken by the curly haired male's mother.

The alpha smiles down at the little omega as he stretches out his aching limbs. "Good morning, little one," Edward tells the boy, loving how cute and fluffy the other male looks in the morning.

"Miss Anne has finished making breakfast," the omega clutches his teddy bear to his chest as he looks up at the alpha with a hopeful look in his eyes. The omega was really hungry but he didn't want to make his way down to the kitchen on his own.

"Then I guess we better get up and see what she's cooked for us," Edward tells the boy jokingly as he goes to poke the boy's cute little nose, not being able to resist knowing that it would be followed by those cute little giggles that alpha has learned to love.

"Okay Eddie!" The boy tells the male after his giggling fit, already jumping out of the alpha's large bed so that the two of them can make their way downstairs to the kitchen.

The two are met in the hallway by the youngest triplet. The younger alpha was already dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a see through floral button up. It showed off the alpha's muscular chest and various tattoos. The sixteen year old alpha would be lying if he said that it didn't make the alpha look even more handsome.

Harry stares at the omega and his brother in confusion when he sees the omega leaving his brother's room along with the older alpha. "Why was Louis in your room?" Harry accuse his brother, giving him an untrusting look.

Edward rolls his eyes at his younger brother's assumptions, he would have never ever done anything of that nature to the sweet little omega, no matter how much of an unbearable urge he may have to. The alpha realized the other day when the found the boy in the middle of the woods that he was going to treasure the boy's sweet innocence over anything else.

"He had a nightmare and crawled into bed with me, Harry. Nothing else happened besides that," he tells his brother, annoyed that he was even being accused of something of that nature.

"What else would have happened?" Louis asks the alpha's with clear confusion in his innocent voice. The boy didn't understand what the two curly haired boys were arguing about.

"Nothing, cutie," Harry reassures the boy with a bright smile, as he ruffles the boy's feather-like hair. "Why don't we go see what my mum has made us for breakfast," he tells the boy to get his innocent little mind to forget all about the conversation he just had with his older brother.

"Carry?" Louis asks the male with a hopeful look in his eyes, knowing from experience that the youngest alpha triplet couldn't resist the boy's puppy dog eyes.

Louis smiles gleefully when he's picked up and placed onto Harry's hip so that the alpha can carry him down the many stairs that make up the staircase in the large house.

The three of them make their way down and into the kitchen where they are greeted by a smiling Anne. "Good morning boys!" She tells the three of them with that cheerful smile that she always seems to hold.

She ushers them into seats at the kitchen table where the last of the triplet's already sat at the table fully dressed. "Hello Louis," Marcel greets the omega when he's being placed softly into the chair two seats down from him.

"I hope you like pancakes and bacon, Louis," Anne tells the omega once he's safely in a seat at her dining room table already getting a plate ready for the little omega.

"Bacon?" The boy asks the women with wide frightened eyes, his little body starts to shake at thought of where that meat had probably came from.

"What's wrong, little one?" Edward asks the boy with concern clear in his voice, sliding into the wooden chair on the right side of the boy as his younger brother has already claimed the one on the boy's left side.

Louis forces himself to calm down despite how upset he was about the wolves eating the boy's own kind. He couldn't let them know about his true identity or he would be thrown back out into the dark woods again and he knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to last out there for very long.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm a vegetarian," Louis makes up the believable lie, hoping that it would be good enough a lie so that he wouldn't have to be questioned farther on the topic.

"Oh sweetie," Anne gives the boy an apologetic look as she discards the bacon from on the lads plate replacing it with another pancake instead. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright, Miss Anne," the boy lies through his teeth as he's handed the plate of pancakes, pouring a large amount of maple syrup onto the fluffy food, trying to distract himself from the fact that everyone around him was eating his own species and they didn't even seem to care about where the meat may have came from.

"Good morning family!" A gruff voice greets and Louis looks up at the male that has just entered the kitchen in curiosity.

The male was rather short just a few inches taller than Anne and had short greying hair and rather defined bags under his eyes that came from years and years of stress wearing the man down.

From the male's scent Louis could tell that the man was an alpha wolf and the boy guesses that he was the triplet's father. "Good morning, honey," Anne greets her mate with a kiss on the cheek as the male finishes making his way into the kitchen and taking his own seat at the table.

The new alpha across the table from Louis goes to dig into his own breakfast that Anne had set out before the male. The alpha's eyes suddenly widen when he takes notice of the omega sitting across the table at him and stares at the strange omega in confusion. "And who are you?" The male asks, he would have definitely  remembered if he had a forth son at any point in time.

"I'm Louis!" The bubbly omega tells the man with a bright smile spread across his face as the boy takes a bite from his syrupy pancake, showing the man in front of him his absolutely shining blue eyes.

"The triplet's found him in the woods when they were out on their mission yesterday. The poor baby was all alone out there, Des, they couldn't just leave him," Anne goes on to explain to her mate, sending a sad look across the table at the little omega who wasn't paying any mind to the situation going on around him as he takes small bites from his sugary pancake, loving how great he tasted.

"Anne you can't just adopt every little stray omega you want," Des tells his helpless mate with a look of annoyance as he goes to chew at the bacon that was set onto his plate. It drove the alpha mad when his mate would try and take in every little thing that needed a home without even thinking about the things that could wrong while doing so.

"He will be staying with us from now on and that is final!" Anne shouts at the man, having already decided that she would be taking care of Louis as if he was her own son and nothing her mate said was going to change her mind about that.

Des let's out a small sigh, knowing that there was absolutely no way that he was going to end up talking his stubborn mate out of this situation after she used that tone with him.

The women has always wanted an omega child and couldn't have one of her own. So, it wasn't hard to see why taking in a homeless omega would be so appealing for the women.

"We have to at least talk about the fact that the boy's scent is nothing like our own," the man says, casting his eyes over all the occupants in his family, making sure that he wasn't the only one that smelt the difference in the omega's scent. By the way his identical sons avoided making eye contact with him he knew that he wasn't the only one that's noticed the difference.

"Harry, why don't you take Louis out to see the meadow?" Anne asks her youngest son, knowing that it would be in everyone's best interest if the omega wasn't here for the conversation that was about to unfold in the kitchen.

The youngest triplet seems grateful to be able to leave the intense atmosphere that was already stating to go through the kitchen. He turns himself around so that he is facing the little omega sitting beside him, giving the boy a large smile. "Do you wanna go and pick some pretty flowers with me?" The alpha asks the boy, waiting patiently for the omega to respond to his question, hoping that the boy would agree without any further persuasion.

"Okay, Harry," he tells the male with a bright smile spread across the omega's cute little face. "But you have to carry me there," he tells the alpha jokingly, putting his arms up to annunciate his words.

Harry let's out a laugh of his own. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry tells the boy as he picks him up and places him onto his hip like he usually would, skipping towards the front door knowing that it would cause the omega to burst into giggles.

The alpha was glad to get out of the conversation that was unfolding inside his kitchen. He would have said somethings that would have angered his father and he knew that him leaving was probably the best option.

Harry carries the omega behind the back of his house and through the tree line until he gets to the gorgeous clearing behind it. The omega quickly jumps out of the male's arms when the little lad takes notice to the pretty green grass and gorgeous wild flowers of several varieties spread all around the large forest clearing.

 

"They're so pretty!" Louis says in admiration as he skips around the flower filled meadow in pure happiness.

Harry smiles at how blissful and happy the omega looks as he skips through the meadow. In that moment the alpha vows to do everything in his power to always keep the boy as happy as he possibly can.

"Hey Louis!" The alpha calls to the boy breaking the omega out of the happy trance he was in and placing it back on him again.

"Yeah?" The boy asks, sending the alpha a bright smile as he takes a seat in the middle of the flower covered field.

Harry smiles at the small male as he moves closer to take a seat beside the omega on the grassy ground of the meadow. "Do you want me to show you how to make a flower crown?" Harry asks the omega with a hopeful look on his face. He really wanted to show the omega the skill he managed to pick up from Niall way back when they were all still kids.

"Okay!" Louis chirps with that giddy smile spread across his cute little face, making Harry extremely happy that the omega wanted him to teach him something.

Harry goes ahead in picking a few of the gorgeous flowers surrounding them as he shows the little omega how to twine the stems together to make a nice and pretty flower crown. The little omega watches the alpha with wide eyes as he shows him how to make the pretty item.

"And there you go!" Harry says excitedly as he places the flower crown onto the omega's pretty little head watching as the boy's eyes light up as he lifts his small hands up towards the item on top of his head to run his fingers over the pretty flowers.

"Now, you're really a princess," Harry tells the boy as he leans down to plant a kiss on the omega's blushing cheek, loving the little giggle he gets from the sweet action.

"Show me how to do another one!" The boy demands of the alpha, smiling in triumph when the alpha does as he says by picking some more flowers to show the boy how to make yet another flower crown, loving the smaller boy's company more than anyone else's ever before.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall finally meet.

**Chapter Three**

_"The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.  
'Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." _Marcel reads the words off the page of the book with some overly exaggerated enthusiasm, smiling down at the boy who was eagerly listening to the story the man was reading him as he was perched onto the alpha's lap.

It had turned into kind of like a routine for the two of them since the middle triplet had asked the omega if he would like to be read a story before bedtime one night. Now every single night before bedtime Marcel would read a chapter out of the book Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone before he boots the cute little omega off to bed in whichever one of the three brother's rooms he would be sleeping in that night. The brothers have decided to take turns in keeping the boy safe from his reoccurring nightmares since it was better than fighting over who the boy would sleep with every night, even though the selfish alpha's that they are they would like to.

It's been about a whole entire week since the triplets had found the little omega in the middle of the woods and even though the boy may have warmed up to them and their mother a lot over the past week, he still hadn't opened up about his past at all. It made them think that something really tragic must have happened for the boy to not wanna talk about it that much.

Des agreed to the omega being able to stay with them as long as they found out about what the boy's true form was exactly and if he was a possible threat at all to their family or the pack. Since then the four of them have been trying to slowly work the information out of the omega without any luck at all. They were actually rather scared of hearing what happened in the boy's past to have him so frightened and scared of the dark.

Marcel notices near the end of the chapter Louis starts to get a little restless and the man didn't know if it was because he was just getting tired and trying to keep his little body awake or what, but he doesn't pay it too much mind as he finishes up with reading the boy the chapter.

What the middle triplet didn't know however was that when he started reading about Hagrid trying to turn Dudley into an actual pig and failing because apparently he was too much of one already, the lines actually offended the omega greatly due to it insulting his own species. He couldn't tell the alpha that though so he tries to keep his uneasiness hidden without much luck of course, but if the alpha notices it he choose to just ignore it rather than paying any mind to the boy's squirming.

"Okay, time for bed now," Marcel says happily as he shuts the book and sets it back onto the nightstand beside his large bed. "Tonight you'll be sleeping with me so how about we turn off the light and get into bed?" The alpha enquires to the omega with a bright smile spread across his face as he places the boy beside him on the bed rather than where he was perched on top of the alpha's lap.

Louis looks up at the alpha sheepishly as he clutches that same worn out teddy bear he brings with him absolutely everywhere, seriously the boy would bathe with the stuffed animal if Anne hadn't reassured the boy that he had to leave the stuffed animal away from the water or it would just end ruin it in the end. "But you'll keep the nightlight on, right?" The boy asks the alpha with a hopeful look spread across his face as he stares up at the alpha, he asks this same question every night no matter which of the brothers he sleeps with that night.

Ever since Anne found out about that first incident with the nightmare Louis had when he slipped into Edward's bed she had taken it upon herself to place a small nightlight into every single room of the house so that it wasn't so scary for the boy to wander around the house during the night if needed to go to the bathroom or get a drink in the middle of the night, it made the omega be able to feel comfortable enough to wander around the large house as if it was his own which Anne keeps trying to reassure the boy that the house was his own home now as well as there's.

"Of course I will, sweetheart," Marcel reassures the boy as he moves one of his large hands to poke the little omega's nose with his pointer finger. None of the three brother's was never able to resist hearing those ever so adorable giggles that come from the boy whenever one of the them would poke his cute little nose.

Satisfied with the alpha's answer to his question the boy moves farther onto the large bed so that he can burrow under the warm comforter and snuggles the soft material of his teddy bear against his chest. He watches the alpha like a hawk from his spot under the blanket, he watches as the alpha goes to turn off the light switch on the other side of the room.

The boy relaxes slightly when he sees the alpha push the switch that turns on the nightlight before he turns off the switch that shuts off bright light that was coming from the ceiling, casting the room into darkness apart from the night light that casted a nice glow around the room to keep the omega at ease so that he wouldn't have any nightmares.

"Alright, now let's go to sleep," Marcel tells the boy as he crawls into bed beside the omega, the boy instantly moves his little body so that he's snuggled up to the alpha's muscular chest. His head falling into the crook of the alpha's neck so that he can breathe in the wonderful scent that belongs to Marcel.

"Goodnight Marcy," the little omega whispers into the skin on the man's neck as he snuggles closer to the man's warm body.

Marcel smiles down at the sweet little omega, hugging his smaller body closer to his own. "Goodnight, cutie," he responds to the boy and not too long after that he starts to hear cute little snores which signal that the boy had fallen asleep.

Soon enough the alpha drifts into his own peaceful slumber, breathing in the beautiful scent that belongs to the omega snuggled up against him. The cute little snores the boy always makes, never cease to make the alpha feel like he's at home with the sweet little beauty snuggled in his arms.

**********

"Marcy! Marcy!" A high pitched voice calls to the sleeping alpha as a little body starts to jump up and down consistently on the larger man's waist, trying to break the alpha out of his deep slumber. "Wake up, Marcy! It's morning!"

Marcel let's out a loud groan, but cracks his pretty green eyes open only to be faced with the most beautiful bubbly omega that he's ever had the pleasure of knowing. Even if the alpha was a little bit salty about being woken up when he still felt like he needed about ten more hours of sleep, he couldn't be mad at the little omega that was sitting practically on top of him.

Ever since the boy has broken out of his little shell at least part of the way everyone has noticed that the omega was always rather excited in the morning. Marcel actually envied the boy's enthusiasm for the morning, since he himself hated them so very dearly after all.

"Gosh, Lou. What time is it?" Marcel asks the boy as he sits up onto the bed, moving the omega carefully off of him and onto the bed safely beside him as he goes to rub the sleep out of his eyes to help himself wake up a bit faster.

"Seven in the morning!" The little boy chirps to the alpha as he stands up on the large bed to only start jumping up and down on the king sized mattress, a bright smile spread across the boy's face as he lets out cute little giggles as he continues to jump up and down. Maybe the boy had a little too much energy in the morning in Marcel's opinion.

Marcel groans at hearing the early hour that he was awakened at. He would have rather have slept in for another three hours at the least. "Why are we up so early?" The alpha asks the omega curiously, as he grips ahold of the boy's small waist to get him to stop jumping and moves the boy so that he's sitting back down beside the alpha.

"Miss Anne said that she had breakfast ready for us!" Louis tells the alpha as he lets out the cutest little giggle, standing back up on the bed so that he can leap off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

The jump manages to cause the back of the omega's pretty pink nightgown to rise up just slightly, but it was enough for the alpha that was still sitting on the bed to get a glimpse at the unblemished and soft looking skin on the omega's upper thighs as well as the light pink panties that covered the very bottom of the boy's obvious bubble butt.

The alpha let's out a pained groan when the omega spins around to look at him with that bright smile of his, as if he hadn't almost caused the alpha on top of the bed to have s heart attack in that moment. 'God, this boy is going to be the death of me,' the alpha thinks to himself as he tries to hide his rather obvious problem that was quickly forming in his pants as throwing on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt he follows the bubbly omega down the large staircase and to the already bustling kitchen.

"Good morning, little one," A cheerful and an already fully dressed Edward greets the omega standing beside his younger brother, the eldest triplet leans down enough so that he's at the boy's height so that he can place a sweet kiss to the omega's forehead. "Did you sleep alright?" The male asks the boy as he leads him towards the already set dining room table to sit him down in the seat beside him.

"Do you got a little problem there, big brother?" Harry's voice suddenly asks the other alpha, amusement clear in his voice deep voice as the male smirks up at his brother, knowing exactly what the other male was going through since the same thing has happened to himself a handful of times since the innocent little omega has started living with them just over a week ago.

Marcel glares at his younger brother, ignoring the male's question as he goes to take his own seat at the kitchen table as far away from Louis as possible. As much as he would have loved to sit next to the boy he really needed the problem in his pants to disappear and that wouldn't have happened if he was sitting next to the person that got him so riled up in the first place.

Marcel was just happy that his mother was too busy with finishing up frying the eggs for their breakfast to notice the little problem that the alpha was having. His omega mother would have probably swatted the alpha across the back of the head and forced him to go and take a cold shower before he was allowed to have any breakfast.

"Good morning family, good morning Louis," Des calls to everyone in the dining room as he takes his normal seat at the table, sending everyone a cheerful smile.

"Alright here's breakfast everyone," Anne says as she piles a few plates full of eggs, bacon and toast onto the table, the three alphas in the room were already helping themselves to the food. Louis waited for Miss Anne to fill his plate up for him like he did every morning, the omega could do it on his own, but Miss Anne was always so happy to do it for him that Louis didn't want to refuse her request.

"Do you want two dippy eggs or one, Louis?" The older omega asks the boy as she goes to pile some of the food onto the little boy's plate, making extra sure to stay clear of the bacon.

"Just one, please," Louis tells her politely and the women nods to him with a smile spread across her face as she places one of the eggs onto the boy's plate adding a few pieces of toast as well and she watches fondly as the omega starts to dip his toast into the gooey yellow yolk of the egg before he takes a bite out of it a bright smile spread across the omega's face.

"We've got to hurry up and eat boys, I have a mission that I need your help on," Des tells the triplets as he takes a bite from his scrambled eggs, rushing a bit so that he can finish his food since the mission was going to be a rather important one.

Louis pouts at the fact that the triplets had to help their father today. That meant that the omega wouldn't be able to spend the day with the three alpha's like he was already planning to. He let's out a sad sigh as he continues to eat his egg, knowing he'd have to come up with another plan of what he wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"What's the mission, dad?" Harry asks his father extremely curious. The alpha knew that the mission must have been something extremely important if his father wanted him to come tag along since his father usually left him out of the loop on most of their missions.

"It's about those rouges," Des says as a look of disgust spreads across the alpha's face at just the thought of the rabid werewolves that have been tormenting his pack. "They've been causing something of a mess for the pack lately so I need your guys help in scaring them far away from our lands before anyone ends up getting hurt because of them."

"Don't worry, dad. We'll get rid of them for you," Edward tells his father from his spot beside Louis, taking a pause from his food to send a smirk to his father that was sitting across the table from him.

"Edward!" Anne screeches at her eldest son, not at all liking what the alpha was insinuating especially while the alpha was sitting next the innocent omega that Anne would rather protect innocence for as long as he can, but of course since she was probably the most unlucky person in the world, the omega was actually paying attention to the alpha's conversation.

"How are you going to get rid of them?" The omega asks curiously as he looks between the all of the faces sitting at the table. The boy truly was curious to know exactly what Edward had meant by his words.

"That's nothing for you to worry about," Anne reassures the boy as she sends all four of the alpha's at the table a large glare which they all knew meant that there was to be no more pack business to be spoken at the dining room table anymore.

The rest of breakfast was spent in an awkward silence since the four alpha's knew that they had made Anne mad and that when Anne wasn't happy nobody was suppose to be happy. Louis, however, hadn't even noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere as he was already in his own little world as he continued to finish up his breakfast with thoughts of what he could possibly do without the triplets flows through his head.

The triplets don't even bother to give their mother a hug or a kiss goodbye knowing that the omega was still mad at them. So instead they just scurry out of the house behind their father who neglects to give his mate a goodbye kiss either, knowing that he would have only gotten slapped if he did with his omegas temper.

"Alphas," Anne mumbles the word to herself as she shakes her head at her family's retreating figures as she starts to clear off the table placing all of the dirty dishes into the sink so that she can get them washed before lunchtime rolls around soon enough.

Louis was still perched on top of his seat at the table with his precious teddy bear sitting in his lap, the boy had a large smile spread across his face as he decided to entertain himself with swinging his legs back and forth between the legs of the wooden chair.

"So, what's the plan for today Louis?" Anne asks the boy, turning to give the omega that bright motherly smile of hers as she continues to wash the dishes from the table.

"Hmm," the boy mumbles as he thinks about what he wants his plans to be for the rest of the day. He's already watched all of the movies in the house that the boy was allowed to watch, since everyone thought that it was best to keep the boy's innocence intact for as long as absolute possible, Anne has made strict orders that the omega was only allowed to watch kids movies until he learned more about the rest of the cruel world.

Suddenly an idea flows into the little boy's mind as he thinks back to the pretty meadow that Harry had shown him way back when he had first arrived at the Styles' pack. He decided that it would be a wonderful idea if he made flower crowns for the triplets as welcome home gifts after they get back from the mission that seemed to be rather urgent by what the innocent omega had picked up upon. "Can I go to the meadow?!" The boy asks with excitement in his voice as he stares up at the older omega with bright and hopeful blue eyes.

Anne has realized over the past week that the omega has been staying in her home that she was never able to say no to the boy no matter how hard she tried. Anne let's out a small sigh but nods in agreement to the little boy's request. "Sure as long as you go nowhere but the meadow," she tells him, making sure to give the omega a stern look in the end so that the boy knows that she wasn't joking around about the order. There were rouges running around outside of their pack after all and she didn't want the innocent boy wandering any farther than the meadow without an alpha with him.

"Alright! I won't Miss Anne!" The boy chirps to the other omega as he jumps off of the chair and onto his own to feet, just about to bolt for the front door, but Miss Anne is quick to stop him before he's able to get very far.

"You need to get dressed first, Louis," Anne reminds the boy as a fond smile spreads across her face whenever the omega sends a small pour her way. The boy hated having to get changed out of his night clothes, but Anne was a stickler for making sure the boy was always dressed for the day.

"Alright," the boy mumbles sadly as he slowly turns around to walk the opposite way away from the front door. Instead he makes his way up the large staircase and into the guest bedroom that has officially been turned into the boy's bedroom. It was really only considered that because of the fact that that's where the boy's clothes were kept since he never slept in the room after that first night there anyways.

Only a few days after the boy had arrived at the Styles' house Anne had taken the younger omega into the small shopping center that their pack has to offer to buy the boy whatever clothes his heart desired. The women was absolutely delighted to buy all of the skirts and dresses and frilly panties that the little omega could possibly need and more.

Rummaging through his closet that was filled with all of his new clothes the boy decides on wearing a pair of plain black leggings that felt rather tight around the omega's bum and a large pink sweater that fell all the way past the boy's bum, engulfing his small body in warmth from the heavy fabric. Since it was starting to get a little bit chilly out with summer quickly drifting away into the fall months Louis had decided to wear something more suited for the weather outside.

Once he's fully dressed the boy makes his way back down the steps and scurries his way back into the kitchen. He makes extra sure to give Miss Anne a hug and kiss goodbye before he heads out the front door of the large house, it had been a routine for the boy to give the older omega a proper every time he left the house to go out and play on his own.

"See you later Miss Anne!" The boy tells the women before he's skipping his way out the front door smiling to himself at the thought of how much fun he was going to have playing in the meadow with all of the pretty flowers.

The boy starts to hum a sweet little tune he remembers someone singing to him a few years back, but not truly knowing the name of the song since he wasn't allowed to listen to much music back home with his real family since they tended to keep the boy sheltered from the rest of the world as much as they could.

The boy smiles to himself as he continues on his journey to the meadow hidden behind the Styles' house. The boy's eyes bright blue eyes widen in shock when he notices that the meadow isn't empty like he thought it would be instead. He quickly takes notices to the blonde omega that looks to be about a few years older then himself skipping around the flower patch of the meadow. Louis could also smell an alpha nearby but when he searches around the area of the meadow he isn't able to see anyone but the blonde male.

Louis shrugs to himself before he's taking a few hesitant steps into the meadow flowery meadow. He hadn't really meant many people from the wolf pack besides the Styles' family so he wasn't sure if the omega would be nice to him or not.

A large smile makes its way across the Irishman's face when he takes notice to the newcomer in the meadow, noticing how pretty the boy's scent was and automatically wanting to become the boy's friend. "Hello!" The blonde omega greets the slightly younger male as he skips his way over to the hesitant omega. "My name is Niall! And the alpha sulking over in that tree over there is my friend Zayn," Louis finally is able to pinpoint the location of the alpha he was able to smell when he entered the meadow as the blonde boy points at the mostly hidden male in a nearby tree.

"I'm not sulking!" The alpha suddenly speaks and Louis turns to get a nice look at the alpha that was sitting on a sturdy lower limb of the tree. The male looked to be about the same age as the triplets and was wearing completely all black and Louis took notice to the cigarette that was perched in between the alpha's pointer and middle finger making the omega scrunch up his nose in disgust at the thought of the alpha ruining his lungs by smoking like that.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Grumpy Pants," Niall tells his probably oldest friend with a large roll of his eyes. The alpha was sulking because his parents had just got done scowling him about slacking on his training to become the next third in command of the pack. The alpha always tended to go wherever Niall was when those sort of things happened, the light and happy presence of the omega always seemed to put the alpha back into a happy mood again.

Louis let's out some small little giggles at the other omega's sarcastic tone, deciding that the omega seemed to be really nice so it shouldn't hurt to at least introduce himself to the boy.

"I'm Louis," the omega introduces himself with a bright smile spread across his face at having made a new friend that was even the same secondary gender as him.

"Wanna help me make flower crowns?" The smaller omega asks the blonde with a hopeful look in his eyes as he stares up at the slightly taller omega. The younger omega really wanted to be able to bond with his new friend by making flower crowns like the ones that Harry had taught him to make a week ago.

An excited smile spreads across Niall's face at the boy's words. "I would love to!" He tells the boy with a cheery smile as he grips ahold of the boy's smaller hand to lead him towards a perfect spot in the middle of the meadow for them to start on their creations.

That's how the two of them ended up in a large patch of the multi colored flowers the younger of the two omega's sitting perched on the older ones lap as the two of them worked with making their crowns absolutely perfect. "What do you think of this one, Ni?" The little boy asks as he shows the other boy the crown that he has made with different colored daisies.

A smile spreads across the blonde omega's face as he pets through the younger omega's feathery hair fondly. "I think it looks beautiful, Lou. Which one are you going to give that one to?" Niall asks the boy as he stops petting the boy's hair to continue finishing up his own flower crown.

A thoughtful look spreads across the younger omega's face as he thinks about which alpha he wants to give this specific flower crown too. "How about Harry?" Louis asks the other omega hoping to get the other male's opinion on his option.

"I think Harry will absolutely love it," Niall tells the boy fondly, smiling when he finishes up his own crown that was made out of yellow and pink primrose flowers, loving how well it had turned out.

"Who's yours for Ni?" Louis asks the other omega turning around to stare up at the other male with a keen set of curiosity.

Niall smiles down at the sweet omega, slowly placing the flower crown of his own creation on top the younger omega's feathery locks, loving how the light and colors of the flowers emphasized the omega's innocence. Niall couldn't help but to smile at his good work as he watches the omega on his lap reach up to feel at the crown on his head curiously. "It's really for me?" He asks the other omega with wide eyes, not thinking that the other male was making the crown for him.

Niall smiles fondly down at the boy suddenly having the urge to poke the boy's cute little button nose, so he does making the boy erupt into the most cutest little giggles. "Of course I did!" Niall tells the boy, smiling when the other omega decides to snuggle into his chest, loving how sweet and cuddly the other boy was.

"I've gotta go back, Ni," A deep voice says from in front of the omega's making them both snap out of the little trance they were in.

"Oh," Niall says a frown suddenly spreading across his face at the thought of the alpha leaving him, but he knew that Zayn had to get back and apologize to his father before things got too bad between the two of them. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" The omega asks the other male hopefully.

Zayn nods and crouches down so that he's eye level with the two omega's. "Of course you will, Ni," he tells the blonde omega, he's always had a real soft spot for the other male ever since they were kids and nothing has really changed over the years.

Suddenly an idea pops into Louis' head as he stares down at the flower crown that was made in his lap, picking up his latest creation he holds the item up towards the alpha in front of him. "Here, for you," the omega tells the alpha in front of him with a smile on his lips, he could tell that the alpha was in a bad mood and thought that giving the man a present might put him in a better mood.

Zayn smiles down at the item in the boy's little hands with a smile on his face, this omega was just as sweet as his Niall. "But didn't you make that for Harry?" The alpha asks the boy, moving a hand to pat the boy on the head fondly.

"Yes, but I can always make another one," the boy tells the alpha offering him the small gift again. "Anyways I think you need it more."

Zayn smiles down at the omega. Although he might be rather innocent the boy seemed to be rather insightful and the alpha couldn't help but to cave as he lets the boy place the crown into his own hands. "Thank you, Louis," Zayn tells the boy as he grips the meaningful gift in his hands.

The man stands back up onto his own two feet and gives the two omega's one last smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Niall," he promises the blonde omega before he's making his way out of the flowery meadow.

"Zayn seems really nice," Louis says as soon as the alpha's far enough away from the meadow for him not to hear it.

Niall smiles down at the omega that was still perched on his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist so that he can snuggle closer into the omega and breathe in the soothing scent that the boy gives off. "Yeah he is," Niall tells the boy, breathing in the scent that was coming from the other male was making the omega was rather sleepy and he was hoping that the other omega wouldn't be against taking a nap.

"What do you think about a nap, Lou?" Niall asks the boy a small yawn come out after his question making the other omega see how tired the other male truly was.

"I'm a bit tired I guess," Louis admits as he moves his little hands to run at his eyes suddenly realizing how tired he really was. A nap actually sounded great to the younger alpha. "Let's take a nap, Ni."

So the two omega's curled up together on a makeshift bed of soft flowers and drifted off into sleep as they breathed in the soothing scent of another omega, smiles spread across each of their faces as they tangle each other's limbs together in their sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' secret is revealed.

**Chapter Four**

The next few days after Louis and Niall's the wefirst meeting out in the meadow the two omega's seemed to be practically inseparable. It must have been due to the fact that neither of them have ever really had an omega friend before.

All the other omega's in the pack always seemed to think poor Niall was way too wild and bubbly to be friends with and Louis was never around any other omega's other than his mother who hasn't been around since the boy ten years old making it six years without him having any omega interaction at all and now that he finally had an omega friend like Niall he seemed to never wanna ever let that go.

Since Niall seemed to have gotten so close to the other omega in just a few short days it wasn't very surprising that he was brought into the mix of trying to figure out what made Louis' smell so utterly different from the rest of theirs.

Even with Niall added to the equation after another weeks passing Louis still hasn't told anyone about his past or anything and everyone was getting a little bit frustrated about it, but they all knew that it was best if the omega told them on his own rather than them forcing the information out of him, after all.

It was a Sunday night and exactly two weeks after the triplets have found the omega in the woods that a huge thunderstorm starts to brew outside. The loud thunder and heavy rain made the omega bolt upright in the large bed he was sleeping in.

The boy instantly starts shaking as he hears the storm going on outside the mansion, visions from that night six years ago start flashing in the boy's head as tears start to flow furiously down the boy's cheeks.

"Louis?" A sleepy Harry asks from his spot beside the boy, he could feel him shaking from the other side of the bed and when he turns to look at the boy he notices how absolutely terrified he looks.

"What's wrong, darling?" Harry asks the boy in a concerned tone of voice inching his way a little bit closer to the frightened omega. Before he can reach his muscular arms out to place the boy onto his lap to try and calm him down with his alpha scent, Louis bolts out of the bed and completely across the alpha's large bedroom to disappear into the man's walk-in closet.

Harry furrows his eyebrows at the closed door of his closet not understanding what's gotten into the omega who was now hiding in his closet. That's when he notices the loud noises coming from outside, and the quick flashes that we're coming from his curtain covered window. "It's just a storm, Lou. There's nothing to be afraid of," Harry says trying to calm the omega in his closet enough so that he would come out on his own.

What the alpha didn't know however was that the reason that Louis ran so fast into the closet was because he felt the urge to change into his more comfortable form in this situation. He just managed to shut the door of the closet before he is falling onto the floor on four little hooves.

The boy quickly scurries as fast as he can in his chubby pig form until he's managed to hide himself in a pile of clothes laying carelessly on the closet floor. "Please don't let him come in here," Louis prays to whoever may be listening as he hides under the clothing, not wanting Harry to find out about his secret.

"Louis?" Harry calls to the boy as he pushes his way out of his bed so that he can make his way towards the closed door of his closet. "Are you alright in there, darling?" He asks through the door with concern laced in his voice.

The man furrows his eyebrows when he still doesn't get a response from the boy inside the closet. Curious, the male places his ear against the closed door trying to see if he can hear any sniffling on the other side of the door. To the man's confusion he isn't able to hear anything on the other side of the door. "Hey Lou, I'm coming in sweetheart," Harry calls through the door to give the boy on the other side a heads up that he was barging in to the omega's hiding place.

Opening his closet door Harry peaks through his walk-in closet trying to spot the small omega hiding in his clothing. The male furrows his eyebrows when he isn't able to see anything remotely like the boy's form. "Louis?" He asks again, hoping for the boy to just respond to him already.

He hears a small little whimpering sound in the far corner of the closet, shuffling towards the noise the curly haired male is able to notice the small lump that was hidden under a pile of the man's dirty clothes that he was too lazy to place in the laundry room.

Harry knew that the boy must have changed into his other form when he became scared of the storm and ran into the closet to try and hide away from the male. "Come out, sweetheart. Don't be afraid, your animal form doesn't matter to me," he tries to reassure the boy, crouching down so that he was closer to the bulging pile of clothes.

Another whimper this time a little bit louder could be heard as the pile of clothing starts to move, a clear sign that the boy hiding inside was getting ready to make his way out of the makeshift hiding place.

The first thing that the waiting alpha was able to see was a cute little pink snout before the rest of the boy's animal body makes its way out of its hiding place. Revealing the cutest little pig, that was no bigger than a full grown pug dog.

Louis stares up at the alpha in his small form, hoping that the man was true on his word about not caring what his animal form turned out to be.

Harry has to physically stop himself from cooing when the boy stares up at him with those same bright blue eyes that can only be recognized as the omega's gorgeous orbs. "You're so cute, Lou!" The alpha gushes as he makes a move to pick the boy's pig body up into his arms.

As soon as the boy's hooves leave the ground he lets out a gut wrenching scream as if the other man was killing him. Startling the alpha into setting the boy back down with a wide eyed look spread across his face. "What did I do wrong?" Harry asks himself as he stares down at the pig that was now back on its own four hooves.

Louis only lets out a little grunting noise before he's pushing around the alpha to make his way out of the man's closet and back into the bedroom. He didn't believe that Harry meant what he said by not caring about his animal form. He was a pig for heavens sake. There was a reason that, that fairy tale story was name three little pigs and the big bad wolf.

Footsteps can be heard from down the hall and the boy's pig eyes widen comically as he races under the alpha's bed, slipping a little bit on the hardwood floor as he makes his way under the bed so that he is hidden from whoever it was that was coming there way.

"What was that noise?" A familiar voice asks from the doorway of Harry's bedroom and the boy peaks out from under the bed to see who had entered the room.

Standing at the door was the other two halves of the triplets and they both looked rather sleepy as they stared into the bedroom where Louis suspected that Harry was standing. "That was Louis," Was Harry's answer to the middle triplet's question.

"Louis?" The eldest male asks in confusion as he scales the room to find the boy in question only to come up completely empty. "He made that gut wrenching noise?" Edward asks his youngest brother not fully understand the situation that was going on at the moment in his half-asleep state.

"Well not him exactly, but his animal form," Harry tries to explain to his brother's in the most logical of ways, giving the two of them a small smile.

"Animal form?" Marcel asks in confusion not quite understanding his younger brother completely.

"Yeah," Harry says simply, crouching down so that he's able to peak under his queen sized bed. "Can you please come out and show Edward and Marcel, sweetheart?" Harry asks the boy with a reassuring smile spread across his face.

Louis looks at the alpha that was peaking under the bed at him with hesitant blue eyes. He didn't know if the other two triplets would be disappointed in him when they found out what his animal form truly was. "Please?" Harry pleads with the boy when he sees the hesitance in the boy's pretty blue eyes.

Louis decides that he probably already screwed up his chances of staying with this nice family that was so kind to invite him into their home.

The two alphas by the door watch curiously as a little pink snout peaks out from underneath their younger brother's bed, the rest of a small pig body quickly following.

"You're so cute, little one," Edward reassures the boy as he crouched down beside the omega's pig form, carefully holding his hand out to pet behind the boy's cute little ears.

The alpha's rewarded with a cute little sound that was almost like a purr before the boy's pig instincts make him plop onto his side for a belly rub. A smile graces the eldest triplet's face as he rubs over the boy's cute little pig belly.

"Why were you so afraid to show us this, Lou?" Marcel asks the boy as he crouched down beside his older brother to scratch at the boy's cute little pig belly himself. "Your animal form is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Louis let's out a little grunt in acknowledgment to the alpha's words, loving the way the large hands felt as they scratched over his pig belly, a satisfied piggy grin spread across his face.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des explains more about the pig shifter species.

**Chapter Five**

All five occupants of the household were in the eldest alpha's office. Louis had previously changed back into his human form after being calmed down by all three of the triplets soothing words and pets they gave to his cute little form.

The leader of the pack was standing around everyone in his pajamas just like everybody in the house was still in. "The pig species has been extinct or well we thought it was extinct," Des sends a hesitant smile towards the omega that was sitting perched atop of his youngest son's lap.

"What ever happened to them?" Marcel asks his father curiously as he pushes his black rimmed glasses up farther onto his nose. Even him the bookworm had no idea about the species that were the pig shifters.

"There was a war, way back before the three of you were even born. There were two sides to the fight those who were against the pig mutilation and those who were for it," Des goes on to explain to his family, searching his bookshelf filled with all of the books that only the head alpha was suppose to read. "Those who were in favor of pig mutilation ran wild over the other half of society who were trying to protect the precious race of the pig shifters."

Des lifts a large and dusty book off the top shelf of the large bookshelf dropping it onto his hard wooden desk with an audible plop, the large amount of dust particles that have collected onto the book waft up into the air and make everyone close enough to the outbreak to have a large coughing fit.

The head alpha flips through the large book with a determined look on his face as he searches for a certain page, smiling in triumph when he finds it.

The four other people spread around the desk take a quick inspection to the open page. There were gruesome drawings on the two open pages in black and white. It showed death and blood. Harry makes quick work of shielding Louis' innocent eyes from the horrible pictures on the page. "What is this?" Edward asks his father in confusion as he inspects the picture on the page closer, furrowing his eyebrows together in concentration.

Des only flips the page, revealing the ancient writing spread across the page. "The war that changed the world?" Edward reads the writing off the page with a confused look.

Des nods at his eldest son giving him a hesitant smile. "It was the war that changed everything in our world, the hunters came out of the shadows their was more restrictions on absolutely everything and the pig shifters were classified as extinct," Des explains simply to his family as he closes the large book, lifting it up and handing it to the oldest brother.

"I think it's time for you to read this," he tells him with a small smile as he hands the book to his son.

"Thanks dad," Edward says with a thankful smile of his own taking the large book from his father.

"So Louis," the man suddenly says turning his attention onto the nervous omega instead of his eldest son.

"Yes?" The omega squeaks out nervously afraid that the alpha was going to kick him out of his house or something.

"What do you know about your species?" He asks the boy, sending him a reassuring smile so that he knows that he's not mad at him or anything.

Louis furrows his eyebrows as he thinks about everything he was told about his own species by his family. "I know that we are very special and had to stay hidden from the mean people who would take away our family," he tells him, looking down at his small bare feet as he thinks back to his family who were killed by hunters only a few weeks ago.

Des nods as he hears the boy's response. "You are very important Louis, probably the most important person that we've ever been able to meet. You will have our full protection here at this pack," Des promises the boy, sending the rest of his family a small smile.

From the other side of the desk Anne makes a large sound by clapping her hands together, a bright smile spread across her face. "Now that, that's settled, let's all get back to bed. Louis needs his sleep," she tells everyone sternly, happy that her mate had finally taken a liking to Louis.

Everyone does as asked Harry carrying the sleepy omega back to his bedroom so that they can continue their sleep again, hopefully with no more interruptions. "So, what do you wanna do tomorrow, my little flower?" Harry asks the omega fondly as they cuddle back together on the alpha's king sized bed.

Louis only shrugs as he already starts to fall asleep with the soothing scent of the alpha next to him engulfing him. "We'll decide tomorrow then," he tells the boy with a small laugh, the boy already off into dreamland producing cute little snoring sounds.

************

The next morning Louis wakes up being practically smothered by two large alpha bodies. From the boy's amazing pig nose he could tell that the alpha that was laying practically on top of him with his face shoved into his neck, the male's shoulder length curls tickling at the soft skin there, was definitely Harry by the sweet scent of peaches and an early morning summer's breeze.

While the alpha with his arms wrapped around his waist and feet tangled with his was own couldn't be anyone but Marcel with the scent of chocolate mixed with the distinct scent of the pages of new books.

Marcel had snuck into his younger brother's bedroom at around six in the morning when his father and Edward had left to take on some pack duties that the other two brother's weren't allowed to be apart of for some reason. Marcel just shrugged it off not really caring too much since he was able to sleep in and cuddle with his younger brother and the cute little omega that was Louis.

The alpha brothers awaken when the small body in between them starts to flail around as the little omega awakens from his deep sleep. "So, what do you wanna do today, sweetheart?" Marcel asks the omega when all three of them were fully awake, the little boy rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his little fists.

Louis shrugs cutely, climbing onto the alpha's lap so that he can bury his face into the older male's chest, breathing in the soothing alpha scent that comes from him. "I don't know," he tells Marcel sleepily, his words a bit muffled by the man's chest.

"How about we take you in to town?" Harry asks the two with a sleepy smile spread across his own face. "You haven't seen all of the town yet."

Louis nods into Marcel's chest still not fully awake but agrees that going into town sounded like a great idea. The boy hasn't met very many people from the family's pack yet and it would be nice check out the whole pack that he was living in. "Well, before we can go you need to wake up and get dressed," Marcel jokes to the sleepy omega in his lap.

Louis let's out a cute little yawn before he lifts his head from in the male's chest. "Can I wear one of Harry's fancy shirts?" The boy asks with a hopeful look spread across his face as he stares up at the middle triplet.

"I'm sure Harry would love that," Marcel promises the boy as he sends his brother a knowing look.

It takes about twenty minutes in all for all three of them to get dressed. Harry in a pair of overly skinny jeans that were surprisingly not cutting off the male's circulation and one of his see through black button ups with the first three buttons unbutton to show off his toned alpha chest and his favorite pair of brown boots on his feet. Marcel on the other hand was in a pair of not so tight skinny jeans and a dark green sweater, he had a pair of converse on his feet.

Louis on the other hand was in a pair of plain black leggings that showed off his bum in the best way and one of Harry's floral button ups, the shirt hung on the small boy's body since Harry was so much bigger than the younger lad. The cute boy was wearing a pair of white vans on his tiny little feet. "Carry me?" The cute boy asks the youngest triplet as he looks up at the much taller male from under his eyelashes.

Harry let's out a small laugh as he picks the cute little omega up and places him onto his hip as if he were a toddler. The boy let's out a happy sigh and pushes his head into the other male's neck, breathing in the youngest triplet's comforting scent.

The pack was made up of one huge clearing that was several football fields long. The head alpha's mansion where the triplet's and Louis lived was a small trek into the actual town, it was rather nice to be a bit secluded from the rest of the pack and their business in that way.

The actual town part of the pack lands was full of several shops, there were gift shops, thrift stores, as well as the normal grocery stores and things like that. It was a rather homey setting as the whole pack was more of a village then an actual town.

When the three male's finally make it into town they're greeted by so many smiling people. "Good morning Harry and Marcel. Good morning Louis," they would all greet making extra sure to include the small omega in their greetings. Every single time someone would direct a greeting towards the boy he would blush a dark red color that had the two alphas cooing at how cute the boy was.

They were nearing the middle of town when Louis suddenly jumps out of the youngest triplet's arms and races away from the two alphas with a loud shout of, "Niall!"

The alphas smile fondly as they watch the little omega tackle his older omega friend into a huge hug, catching the blonde haired omega off guard.

"Hi Lou," Niall greets the small boy as he catches the boy from falling onto his big bum at the last second.

"Hello Niall!" The omega chirps as he smiles cutely up at the other male.

"Hello Liam," a deep voice says from behind the omega, but he can definitely tell that voice belonged to Marcel. "How have you been lately?" The alpha asks someone and Louis follows Marcel's gaze to a bulky brown haired alpha that was standing behind Niall.

"I'm doing alright, how have you been, mate?" The question comes from the unknown alpha who Louis guesses to be named Liam and is directed towards the middle triplet.

"We've been great. Just taking little Lou here on a tour of town," Marcel says motioning towards the omega that was snuggling into his friend's arms, looking rather happy.

"Hello Louis," Liam greets the omega with a bright smile. Louis looks up at the alpha curiously before he looks away shyly, not knowing if this alpha was trust-worthy or not.

"Don't worry," Niall whispers into the smaller omega's ear sending him a small smile. "He's just a big teddy bear," Niall reassures him and Louis looks back up at the alpha.

Now that the boy gives the man a closer look he realizes that the alpha doesn't look as scary as he though he did. He kinda even resembled a puppy with that bright smile of his and those chocolate brown eyes. "Hi," the boy manages to squeak out at the male, blushing when his voice cracks a bit when he says it.

  
"I hear you're a very special species that needs to be protected," Liam says with that same smile spread across his face.

The alpha crouches down a bit so that his face is level with the omega that was being held by Niall. "I vow to do everything in my power to protect you from anything that were to come your way," he tells the omega seriously, staring into the boy's bright blue eyes.

Louis smiles back at the alpha a bit confused by the man's words. "Thank you," the boy squeaks out not knowing what else to say to the man.

"You're welcome, little one," the man tells the boy, taking one of the boy's small hands into one of his larger ones bringing it up to the his lips so that he can plant a small kiss on the back of the boy's hand.

When Liam stands back up straight sending that cute omega a bright smile he's met with three large glares and a blushing Louis.

"He's ours," Harry tells the other alpha in a rather rude tone as he pulls Louis out of his omega friend's arms so that he can hug him protectively to his chest.

Louis gladly pushes his face into the youngest triplet's warm neck, breathing in the wonderful scent that would always come from there. "Yours," the boy practically purrs out, his omega instincts getting the best of him. He didn't even truly know what he was talking about either with how innocent he was he just knew that he loved the triplets and would be their anything.

Liam puts his hands into the air in surrender. "I didn't even mean it in that way. I was just trying to be friendly," he tries explaining himself.

That doesn't seem to help and soon he has an angry blonde omega tugging him away from the crowd by his ear making him let out little "ow's" as he's drug away.

"So that was Liam," Marcel says in a very awkward tone, not getting as angry about the situation as his brother, but he still was a bit jealous about it nonetheless.

"Where do you wanna go now, flower?" Harry asks the boy with a fond smile sent towards the boy with his head in his neck.

"Can we get more movies to watch?" Louis asks the alpha hopefully, looking up at the man with those bright blue eyes of his.

"Of course we can, cutie," Marcel answers the boy for his brother, bopping the boy on his nose just to hear those cute little giggles he knows will come from him.

That's how they ended up in the only movie store they had in their small village searching through the many kids movie that the store provided. Most of them were older movies but the small omega seemed to be in his glory as he made the two alpha's read off the backs of the movies for him to decide on which ones he wants to watch.

"So Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, and Aladdin?" Marcel asks the boy after they've decided on a few different movies.

Louis nods with a small smile spread actions his face. "I want to watch those he most!" He exclaims to the alpha's with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, then we'll get these three for now," Harry says, letting out a little laugh at the younger boy's excitement.

"Yay!" Louis cheers as the three of them head towards the older cashier to pay for the boy's new movies.

Before they exit the store Marcel puts his hands out in a motion to ask if Louis wants him to pick him up. A bright smile spreads across the boy's face as he puts his own little hands up so that the male knows that he would like to be picked up.

A bright smile makes its way onto Marcel's face as Louis buries his face into the alpha's neck. Harry gives his older brother a knowing look as he follows the two out of the movie store.

"Do you wanna go home now?" Marcel asks the boy who he notices was starting to fall asleep against his chest.

Louis nods to the male's question sleepily. "Yes, please," he tells the alpha, sleepiness laced in his voice.

"Go ahead and take a nap, flower," Harry coos at the boy from behind the two, moving one of his large hands so that he can brush through the omega's soft hair.

"Okay," Louis tells the two alpha's as he succumbs to his sleep, sinking farther into the middle triplet's warm chest.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets a stranger in the meadow and the triplets aren't happy about it.

**Chapter Six**

Louis let's out little giggles as he skips towards the meadow that was behind his new home. It would just be him today in the meadow, everyone else being too busy with their own things to come along with the little omega, but that didn't seem to bother the boy at all.

The boy was a bit bummed when Des had come down for breakfast that morning and announced that he needed all three of his sons help with something that he couldn't even begin to understand. The omega had originally made plans with Harry to cuddle up on the couch and watch the new movies he had gotten in town just a few days before.

He doesn't let that ruin his day though as he skips towards the flowery meadow, while he hums a sweet little tune to himself, some song he heard Harry playing the other day that he really seemed to like. A smile spreads across the omega's face when he sees the floral clearing come into view, the rainbows of flowers brightening the boy's mood almost instantly as he skips inside.

"Too bad Niall couldn't come with me today," Louis says to himself with a little pout spread across his face. His new omega best friend already had plans to spend the day with the alpha named Zayn so he couldn't go along with the boy to the meadow that day. It was a bit disappointing but Louis couldn't blame the other omega for already having plans.

Louis smiles when he finds the perfect patch of purple flowers that he thought would be perfect to make a flower crown with. The boy takes a seat beside the patch of flowers and quickly gets to work on weaving some stems together to make his purple flower crown.

The boy was totally oblivious to his surroundings when he was like this, focusing on something as simple minded as making a flower crown had the boy totally preoccupied for hours upon hours. That's why the boy never notices that he was being watched for the whole entire time that he was out in the middle of the meadow fiddling with his little flowers.

The alpha that was watching the omega stayed at a safe distance as he watched the boy with a fond smile spread across his face. He had seen the same omega here in this same meadow several times before, but he was never able to get the boy alone to actually approach the boy safely.

The alpha could tell that the omega was the same species as him, which is what drew him to the same meadow only a few weeks before then. He was actually the only male omega that the alpha had ever met.

The man has made it his job a very long time ago to protect every member of the pig species that was in his power to do. That's what made him keep a close eye on the small omega since the first day he spotted him in the pretty meadow.

The alpha watched now as the boy fiddled with the flowers as he continued to make his purple flower crown, a fond smile edged on his lips. He couldn't help but to admire how innocent the boy seemed to be and just wanted to be able to protect that innocence for as long as possible.

The alpha was sitting in a nearby tree as he watched the boy, his bow and quiver that was filled with arrows was thrown safely onto his back. It was there just for the odd chance that he may have to use it to defend himself and/or the cute little omega sitting obliviously in the middle of the meadow.

After about an hour of watching the omega from his safe spot in his tree does the alpha decide that it was a safe call to finally introduce himself to the boy below him. With this final decision made, the man stands on the sturdy tree branch that he was sitting on and takes one quick leap out of the tree and onto his own two feet in an extremely graceful fashion.

The noise from the jump startles the omega away from his flower crown and towards where the noise had come from. "Hello?" The omega asks when he sees an unfamiliar alpha standing beside a tree not too far from where he was sitting.

The boy was frightened by the unfamiliar strange. He's never seen this man before. The stranger was rather gorgeous with short brown hair and a pair of pretty hazel eyes that the boy could make out all the way from his spot a few feet away from the man.

Although the man was extremely handsome he knew that the thing on the man's back was definitely a weapon, even if he wasn't very familiar with it. "Don't be afraid, precious. I'm not going to hurt you," the alpha tries to reassure the boy.

That's when a small breeze passes by and the omega sitting perched on the ground finally gets a good whiff of the alpha's scent. The man was apart of his own species.

"How?" The boy suddenly says, tears coming to his eyes when he realizes that he's not the only shifter of his species still alive.

The alpha sends the omega a charming smile that has the boy on the ground flushing rather cutely. Louis thought that the alpha was super handsome and he was the same species as him too!

The alpha takes a seat beside the boy on the grass taking his bow and quiver off his back so that he can sit a bit more comfortable. "My name is Caleb and I'm the leader of a hidden group of pig shifters," the alpha explains to the boy, with a bright smile.

Louis stares at the alpha with admiration and wonder. There were more of his species that he's never known about and apparently this man, this extremely handsome and gorgeous alpha, was the leader of all of them. "Really?" The boy asks the man with wide eyes.

Caleb let's out a small chuckle at the boy's reaction. "Yeah, really." He tells the boy, a fond smile spread across his face. "May I ask your name, Lovely?" He asks the boy, hoping to be able to finally know the name of the first male omega of his species he's ever met.

"My name is Louis," the omega announces with a proud smile spread across his face.

Caleb smiles at the boy, loving how cute he was. "What a nice name that is," he tells the boy with a bright smile.

"Thank you," Louis says, his cheeks turning to a bright scarlet color at the compliment he was given by this handsome man.

"You're welcome, Lovely. What are you making?" The alpha asks the boy, already knowing what it was but really just wanting to see that gorgeous face the omega makes when he's excited about something.

"It's a flower crown!" The boy shouts in excitement. "I've learned how to make them all by myself," he tells the alpha, proud of his new talent.

The alpha smiles at the innocent omega. "It's beautiful," he tells the boy, truly meaning it.

"Would you like it?" The boy asks the alpha rather timidly as he hands him the purple crown.

A smile spreads across the alpha's face, he would take literally anything that the cute little omega in front of him offered to him. "I would love it," he tells the boy, loving how the boy's face practically lights up at his words.

The omega feels privileged as he places the pretty crown onto the other alpha's head. "There you go," he tells the man with a bright smile as he looks at how pretty the purple flowers look against the alpha's hair.

"Thank you, Precious," he tells the boy, brushing a hand through the omega's fluffy hair to mess it up a bit.

"You're welcome," the boy says happily as he goes about picking more flowers to work on yet another crown.

Caleb watches the boy fondly, now only a few inches from the omega. He can now admire how truly gorgeous the boy's eyes were. They were probably the prettiest shade of blue that the alpha has ever seen. He loved the boy's eyelashes too and how they fluttered so gorgeously as the boy worked on his flower crown.

He was happy with being able to just sit beside the boy and watch him. The two of them didn't make any sounds besides the omega's cute little humming every now and again which had the alpha holding back a sweet little coo every time it happened.

They stayed like that together in the meadow for a few more hours as the omega finished up his flower crown. Before the boy left he turned to the alpha with a bright smile. "Will I be able to see you again?" Louis asks the alpha with a hopeful smile spread across his face.

Caleb smiles at the omega and gives him a small nod. "I'll be back as long as you don't tell anybody about our little visits," he tells the boy. As much as he loved spending time with the omega he had to have the rest of his pack in his thoughts as well.

"Okay!" The omega chirps in agreement to the man's words. "I won't tell anyone about meeting you if that means I get to see you again," he promises the handsome alpha excited that he was able to see him again.

"Thank you, Lovely," Caleb tells the omega. "Can I get a hug before you leave?" The alpha asks, hopefully.

A bright smile spreads across the omega's face at the alpha's words. "Of course you can!" The omega says happily, already jumping up so that he can give a hug to the alpha beside him.

Caleb smiles when he feels the arms wrapped around him. The omega was about the same height as him when he was sitting and it was probably the most cutest thing ever to the alpha. "I'm gonna miss you," the alpha whispers to the boy, knowing that it was true.

Louis smiles at the man brightly. "Don't worry, I'll come back here to visit you as soon as I can," he promises the alpha with a fond smile.

Caleb smiles at the omega, he couldn't help but to grow attached to the boy already. He was such a sweet little thing and the alpha really didn't want to let him go, but he that the people that were taking care of Louis weren't going to harm him in anyway and he seemed to be happy there so who would he be to tear the boy away from that? "Thank you, Lovely."

Louis smiles cutely at the alpha one last time before he decides to make his way back to his home. The boy looks back at the alpha and waves a few times before he's out of sight from the meadow.

Louis giggles to himself as his skips his was back to the house. He had made a new friend and to a very handsome alpha of his own species too.

He really wanted to tell the triplets about his new friend, but he had promised the alpha that he wouldn't tell anyone, so he wasn't going to.

Skipping back into the house that he's able to call home, he's greeted by a smiling Anne. "Did you have fun in the meadow?" She asks the boy with a bright smile as she goes to lead the boy into the dining room.

"Yes!" The boy cheers to the other omega as he takes a seat at the empty table, the smell of macaroni and cheese wafting into the boy's nose.

"That's good to hear," Anne tells the boy with a fond smile as he goes to mix the pot of noodles and cheese that she was making her family for lunch.

The boy sat in his chair with a smile on his face and the second flower crown he made placed on top of his head, his small little feet kept swinging back and forth underneath his kitchen chair. The boy was never able to sit still no matter what, probably due to an untreated case of ADHD.

When the front door opens the omega jumps up from his seat to greet the triplets that he knew were home for lunch. Practically running towards the door, he sees three tired identical alpha's taking off their shoes by the front door. "Welcome home!" Louis greets the alpha's making them all turn to the small omega with a fond smiles spread across their faces.

Edward is the first one to make a move by scooping the boy up into his arms and giving him a huge bear hug. "I've missed you today, little one," he tells the boy as he places his face into the boy's neck to scent him.

That's when Edward smells something strange on the boy, that something being an unfamiliar alpha's scent. Edward let's out a little growl as he brings his head out of the boy's face so that he can look into the boy's pretty blue orbs. "Who's scent is on you, Louis?" The alpha practically growls at the other boy, making Louis let out a little whimper, thrashing around to try and get out of the alpha's arms.

"Edward, you're scaring him," Marcel tells his older brother as he tries to get Louis out of his brother's arms.

Edward let's Marcel take the boy, his eyes already starting to turn black at the thought of another alpha, besides him and his brothers touching his sweet little omega. "He's got an alpha's scent on him," he tells his brother with another growl.

Marcel sniffs at the omega's neck and notices the scent that his brother is talking about. "Who's scent is on you, Sweet One?" Marcel asks the boy calmly, the opposite from the way his brother was trying to get the information out of the boy.

Louis doesn't answer the alpha. He instead squirms his way out of the alpha's arms so that he can try and escape the interrogation. As they boy is about to run off his scooped up into yet another set of arms. "Please let me know who's touched you, Flower," Harry's voice pleads into the omega's neck.

Louis was tired of the interrogation he was under. He promised Caleb that he wouldn't tell anyone about their meeting and he was going to keep that promise. "It's none of your business," Louis tells the alpha firmly, pushing his way out of the youngest triplets arms and running off into the house with an annoyed look on his face.

Edward let's out another growl about to take off after the boy to show him that he doesn't talk to his alpha's like that but his younger siblings stop him. "Don't," Marcel tells his brother. "All you'll do is make him angrier," he tells his brother with a small sigh.

"Why did he get so angry in the first place?" Harry asks his brothers in confusion as he looks at the place that the omega had just disappeared from.

Marcel shrugs with a small sigh. "I have no idea, but I think we should let him cool off a bit before we try and work the information out of him again," he tells his brothers.

"I don't like the way he talked to us," Edward growls to himself, still annoyed by the omega's words.

"Me either, brother," Harry reassures Edward. "But we'd just end up scaring him if we tried to punish him for it."

Upstairs Louis was in his actual assigned bedroom with his teddy bear pressed against his chest. "I feel bad for being mean to them, Teddy," he says to his teddy bear, guilt flooding through his body at the thought of how he had talked to the triplets just a few minutes before downstairs. "But I made a promise to Mr. Caleb that I wouldn't tell anybody about meeting him," he continues on explaining to his teddy bear as if he was a real person.

"You don't think I'm a bad person, do you, teddy?" Louis asks the bear, holding him out in front of him with a hopeful look on his face.

A knock on the door startles the boy out of his conversation with his teddy bear. "Hello Louis, may I talk to you?" The voice on the other side of the door belongs to Marcel.

Louis sighs down at his teddy bear, feeling bad for being mean with the man on the other side of the door as well as his brothers. "Sure," Louis answers the alpha on the other side of the door, ready to apologize to Marcel for being such a meanie to him.

Marcel walks into the room with a hesitant smile on his face. "Hey, I'm sorry about me and my brothers being so aggressive with you earlier, but you know we were just worried about you right?" Marcel asks the boy as he takes a seat beside him on the bed.

"I know, Marcy," Louis tells the alpha with a small smile. "I'm sorry for being so mean with you, Eddie and Hazza, but I can't tell you guys who I was with today," he tells the alpha, sending him a a sad little smile.

"That's alright, but please just let me know that they didn't do anything that made you uncomfortable or confused," Marcel pleads with the boy.

"Of course not, Marcy!" Louis tells the alpha, shocked by the man's statement. Caleb was such a nice alpha he would never do anything to make Louis feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know," Marcel reassures the boy with a small smile.

"Thank you, Marcy," Louis says, with a small smile.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you wanna go cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?" The alpha asks the boy with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure," Louis says returning the man's smile. "But only if you carry me," he tells the alpha with a smirk as he holds out his arms for the alpha to know that he wanted to be carried.

Marcel let's out a small laugh. "I wouldn't have had it any other way," he tells the boy with a smile.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen...

**Chapter Seven**

It's been a week since Louis first met the alpha pig shifter Caleb and since then he's been able to sneak off and meet up with the alpha quite a few times. The innocent omega was already starting to look up to the alpha as almost like a surrogate brother figure since he never really had a real one of those all of his life.

"Caleb!" Louis shouts as he spots the alpha hanging from his normal tree on the outskirts of the meadow, the male's bow and quiver were thrown over his back. He never went anywhere without them knowing that he just might need to use them one of these days.

"Hello, Precious," Caleb greets the happy omega with a smile as he slowly climbs down from the tall oak tree. "How are you doing today?" He asks the omega as the innocent boy engulfs the alpha in a tight hug.

"Good!" Louis chirps as he steps back out of their hug as he spins around in a circle with a happy smile spread across his face. "Niall said he would come with me to the meadow tomorrow since all of the alphas have this huge mission to go on!" The omega tells the alpha with a look of pure joy spread across his face.

"Oh did he now?" Caleb asks the boy, a fond smile spreading across his face at all of the joy and happiness that the boy was showing towards being able to hang out with his best friend later that day.

"Yup!" Louis cheers as he spins around one more time before taking a seat on the ground the gorgeous meadow flowers surrounding him in a beautiful floral sea.

Caleb watches and admires how amazingly beautiful the omega looks surrounded by the rainbow of flowers, that gorgeous smile spread across his face. The innocent omega always seemed to be glowing every day and it always put the alpha pig leader in a good mood no matter how rough of a day he was having before that. "I'm glad you'll be getting to spend time with your friend then," Caleb tells the boy as he takes a seat beside him on the ground of the meadow, letting his guard down a little bit as he relaxes with the omega's presence beside him.

Louis let's out a cute little giggle as a thought comes to his mind. "I wanna roll around in the flowers in my true form!" The boy chirps, loving the thrill that the idea sends through him. He hasn't gotten to be in his true form and to just have fun in a long long time and sounded like a wonderful idea

Caleb smiles as he notices at how happy just the idea of such a thing made the omega so happy. "Go ahead," The alpha tells the boy, wanting to see the boy officially let loose and be his true self. He would rather the boy do something like that while he's here to protect him then him doing it later when their wasn't any alphas around to protect him.

"Yay!" Louis cheers as he jumps up from the ground and in one quick motion he shifts into his true form. One minute Louis was standing there and then the next their was a foot tall spotted little pig standing in his place.

Caleb watches with a fond look as the boy starts frolicking through the flowers his little pig body running around and making cute happy little sounds as he runs through the flowers. It was so amazing seeing the boy in his true form and nature just enjoying himself for who he truly was. When the little pig starts slowly sniffing at one of the flowers about ready to take a bite from it, the boy's instincts telling him that it smelt like food and he should eat it, Caleb stops the boy with a small tap to the boy's cold snout. "No, Lou, flowers are bad for you," he says as he scowls the omega.

Louis let's out a little annoyed sounding grunt but decides against eating the flower anyways as he goes back to rushing around the field full of flowers as if he hasn't been this free his whole life, which from what the boy had admitted to Caleb little by little it probably was.

"You look beautiful like this, Precious," Caleb admits as he watches the boy take a break to catch his breathe, laying down on a soft bed of flowers as he looks up at the alpha with those blue eyes that were so bright even in his true form.

Louis let's out another grunt almost as if he was agreeing with the alpha as he nudges at the alpha's leg that was in front of him, wanting the man to pay attention to him.

Caleb let's out a small laugh as he gives into the boy, leaning over he gives the boy a couple good scratches behind his ears where he remembers loving his mother to pet him at when he was still a piglet. Caleb watches in delight as Louis' instincts cause him to flop onto his side so that the alpha can rub at his belly. It was something that the young piglets back in his hidden society would do every time that the alpha would give them scratches while they're in their true forms and he didn't doubt that he must have done it himself as a kid. "You're adorable," Caleb tells the boy with a smile, not understanding how lucky he was just to have been blessed with having this sweet creature in his life.

  
********

The next day Louis wakes up at an early hour like usual, pushing his way out of the arms of the clingy alpha named Harry he decides that he's going to get ready for the day before anyone else in the house. Making his way over into his own bedroom the boy takes a peak into his closet and goes on to deciding what to wear that day.

Louis smiles to himself as he gets a sudden idea into his head, grabbing a quick pair of plain black leggings the boy rushes out of his own bedroom and back into Harry's. The omega rushes into the alphas closet instantly leafing through the man's floral shirts trying to decide which one he wanted to wear the most. The boy eventually decides on a orange colored button up that he's saw the alpha wear a few times before and always loved how it looked on the man.

Louis smiles as he slips on his own pair of leggings before throwing the three sizes too big shirt over his head, letting out a giggle as the material practically swallows him, falling all the way to the boy's knees.

"What are you doing, Flower?" Harry asks Louis in amusement as he notices the small omega by his closet giggling as his favorite floral shirt was practically swallowing the adorable boy's little body.

"I wanted to wear one of your pretty shirts today, Hazza," Louis chirps as he turns around to look up at the alpha with those bright blue eyes that no one has been able to say no to since the boy has come to live with him. Those eyes matched with the boy's cute nickname for the alpha make it impossible for the man to say no to the boy.

Harry sighs and shakes his head at how adorable the boy looked in his shirt that was far too big for him. "You're so adorable," he says with a fond smile spreading across his face.

A huge smile spreads across Louis' face at being complimented by the alpha in such a way. "Thank you, Hazza," The boy tells the other male as he skips over to alpha's bed, climbing on top so that he jump into the man's lap to give him a good morning hug.

Harry smiles as he returns the boy's hug by wrapping his arms around the omega's small waist as he pulls the boy closer into his chest. The alpha breathes in the gorgeous smell that the beautiful omega holds never wanting to let the boy go.

"Boys! Time for breakfast!" The shout had came from none other than Anne who had like every morning gotten up early just to make her family a healthy breakfast.

At the sound of food Louis is pulling away from the alphas arms with an excited look spreading across his face. "Breakfast is ready!" He says in a happy sounding voice.

Harry smiles at the boy, loving how the boy was always so happy all of the time. Even when they found the boy out lost in the middle of the forest he was still a rather happy boy. Harry didn't understand how the omega could do it. "Would you like me to carry you?" Harry asks the omega with a hopeful smile spreading across his face.

"Sure!" Louis chirps as he raises his arms up so that the alpha knows that he truly does want to be picked up.

Harry smiles fondly at the boy as he scoops the omega up into his arms, loving how the boy instantly wraps his arms around his neck as he carries him down the stairs and towards the dining room.

"Good morning, little one," a voice greets the boy when they arrive into the room. The omega turns to see Edward standing beside Harry, already fully dressed for the day with a smile spread across his face.

  
"Good morning, Eddie," Louis greets the alpha with a smile to match the other male's.

Edward laughs at the happiness radiating off the omega that morning. "I see you're in a happy mood," he tells the boy with a happy smile as he motions for Harry to set the omega down at the dining table.

Harry places Louis into the seat beside his older brother Marcel as he takes up camp in the chair on the opposite side of the boy.

"Good morning, Marcy," Louis greets the alpha sitting beside him with that 100 watt smile of his, making Marcel instantly smile back at the boy.

"Good morning, cutie," Marcel greets the boy with his own smile, reaching over he pats the boy on his cute feathery head.

Anne places a plate full of pancakes and eggs in front of Louis and watches as the boy lets a bright smile spread across his face as he picks up his fork to dive into his food. "Thank you, Miss Anne!" Louis tells the other omega with his mouth full as he continues to eat his food.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Anne tells the boy, letting out a small laugh as she watches the boy stuff his face.

"Don't eat too fast, little one," Edward warns the boy from his spot across from the omega. "You'll make yourself sick," he tells the boy, not wanting the boy's happiness to go down because he ate too quickly and ends up with a tummy ache.

"Okay, Eddie," Louis says, slowing his eating down to a normal speed as he continues to finish his breakfast.

"Hurry up and eat boys, we've got a big day ahead of us," Des says from the head of the table, reminding his son's that they had a big job ahead of themselves that day.

"Alright!" The three identical alphas say together as they start to scarf down their breakfast to keep their father happy.

Soon enough the four alphas of the house were leaving for their mission, leaving only the two omegas left like it usually was on days like that one. "Aren't you going out to the meadow to meet up with Niall today?" Anne asks Louis as she starts cleaning off the dining table from the mess that the four alphas had made throughout breakfast.

A bright smile spreads across the young omegas face at being reminded of his meeting with his best friend today. "Yes!" Louis shouts in excitement as he jumps off of his kitchen chair, totally forgetting about the rest of his breakfast as he goes in search of a pair of shoes for himself to wear.

"Take a jacket with you, it's suppose to get a bit chill today," Anne calls towards the omega who was already slipping on his worn out pair of converse by the door of the house.

"Okay!" Louis calls back to the omega as he grabs his jacket from off of the coat rack, carrying it with him as he makes his way out of the house, excited to meet up with his best friend.

Skipping out back of the house to the extremely gorgeous meadow behind Louis smiles when he spots a head full of blonde hair and dashes off in a run to jump onto his best friend's lap.

Niall practically jumps out of his skin with the sudden weight that was thrown onto his back, but quickly calms down when he notices that it was just Louis. "Hello Lou," the omega greets his best friend with a smile as the other boy jumps off of his back to instead take a seat beside the other omega on the ground.

"Hi, Niall!" Louis chirps to the other omega, the boy was so excited to finally be spending some time with his best friend after being away from him for such a long time.

"How have you been?" Niall asks the boy as he pulls the little omega into his plans that he can get his omega cuddling time in with the boy.

"Great!" The boy chirps at the other omega, slowly letting out a yawn as he cuddles into the other male's chest.

"Wanna take a nap for a bit and then when we wake up we can make some flower crowns together?" Niall asks the other omega, letting out a small yawn of his own. Louis never failed to calm the other omega's nerves.

"Yeah, I think that's a wonderful idea," Louis says, already starting to doze off into the other omegas chest.

It's a few hours later when the two omegas are awoken by nearby rustling. Waking up rather slowly Louis rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he looks around to find the source of the noise. Standing by the edge of the meadow was a group of rather gruff and mean looking alphas that Louis has never seen before.

"Niall!" Louis shouts at the other omega as he shakes the other boy trying to wake him up.

"What?" The other omega asks as he slowly wakes up to from the other boy's aggressive shaking.

Louis motions towards the alphas on the edge of the meadow, hoping that his own suspicions were wrong and that they were just alphas from the pack but from the look that crosses over the other omega's face Louis gets his answer. "We've gotta go," Niall tells Louis in an urgent tone, instantly getting up and gripping ahold of the smaller boy's hand.

Niall prays to whatever god is out there that they let him get the boy out of there and away from those alphas that were definitely up to no good. Sadly it seems like fate wasn't on their side since the alphas instantly spotted the omegas try to retreat and made a quick beeline for the two on the other side of the meadow.

Niall takes that as their cue to run gripping tighter onto Louis' little hand he dashes off with the little omega in tow. "Who are those guys?" Louis asks the other omega, wanting to know what was going on.

"Bad alphas," Niall tells the boy simply as he continues to run, sweat was beating down his face as he heard the beating footsteps coming from behind them. Niall knew that he was no match in outrunning a group of alphas and he was right since the next second the two of them are being tackled to the ground, Niall instantly being pulled away from the other omega and held back by two of the alphas. While another two quickly seize ahold of Louis.

Louis let's out a cry as he tries to pull away from the rough handling alphas. "What are you doing?" Louis asks the men as tears come to his eyes. "Let me go!" He shouts trying to break free of the alphas hold.

"I don't think so, omega," one of the rough alphas says as he grips the boy's forearm a bit tighter. "You were a very valuable find, no way are we letting you go," he says, smirking as he looks at his other to men that were holding back the other omega.

"Rough that one up a bit before sending him back to the pack to let them know where their precious little secret has disappeared too," the same alpha gives the orders to the other two, making tears form into Louis' eyes knowing that meant that the men were going to hurt Niall and that made Louis sad because it was all his fault for coming there and putting everyone else in danger.

"Let's go," the leader of these alphas says as he motions for the other alpha holding Louis to help him in carrying the boy away.

"Niall!" Louis shouts as the two men carry him away, tears start to flow down his cheeks, he didn't want for any of this to happen. He put the people he loves in danger and now Niall was going to get hurt because of him.

"Stay strong, Lou! We'll come find you!" Louis hears Niall shout to him before he's finally dragged out of earshot. It was the only hope that the boy was going to keep holding onto. He knew that the triplets would do anything in their power to come and find him.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Louis let's out a small whine as the mean alpha's throw the boy rather roughly into a large cage. "Ow!" The boy says when he hits his head on the side of the metal cage. The boy sits up and looks out of the large metal box to stare up at the tall and burly alphas who seemed to mean him a load of harm.

"Go get the serum and we'll get this show on the road," One of the alpha orders another one and Louis watches as one of the men disappears for a second before coming back with a large syringe that was filled with a blue colored substance.

Louis stares at the item with large, scared eyes. He remembered getting shots at home when he was little and they were always the worst of his memories he would cry for hours after they were over and his mother would always rock him in her arms and reassure him that the shots were to make sure that he was healthy and strong. Louis knew that the alphas weren't giving him a shot to keep him strong and healthy, but instead for something cruel and he pushed himself as far back in the cage as he could go as he watches the alphas grow closer to him.

"This will only hurt a bit," The one with the needle taunts the omega with a cruel laugh living his ugly lips.

Louis shakes as the men grow closer to him having no where to run he can only shake in fear as the man drives the needle into the soft flesh on his arm and pushes down on the plunger driving the blue liquid into the omega's body. Louis starts to cry as the man removes the needle from his arm. The man didn't even give him a band aid afterwards, just let the blood flow from the boy's little arm without a feeling of guilt at all.

"Oh! Shut up!" The other alpha shouts in disgust as he watches the tears and snot flow down the omega's face. He gives the cage a small kick in affect to his shout making the omega cries turn louder. He was absolutely terrified of what these men were planning to do with him.

"Don't worry, the little hog won't be crying as soon as that medicine starts to work," The other alpha says, a smirk spreading across his face as he looks down at the boy that was curled up in a ball in the corner of the cage.

The other alpha let's out a cruel laugh as he looks at his partner, "That's for sure," he says in agreement. The two alphas share another laugh together as they make their way out of the small shack that they had taken the boy, ready to tell the rest of their gang the good news.

Louis was so frightened by the alphas that he hadn't taken in the surroundings of the shack before and hadn't noticed the alpha that was staring at the boy with a sad gaze from the cage beside his own. The other male had been capture a few days prior when he was outside of the safety of the warding of their village and the hunters had taken the opportunity that presented itself to them and had ended up outsmarting him and brought him back here. He didn't understand what they could have possibly wanted him for until now seeing the crying boy in the cage beside his.

"Hello, little one," The alpha says to the omega, trying to calm the boy down enough so that he stops crying.

Louis brushes the tears from his eyes to find out where the kind voice had come from. The male beside him had a sad smile spread across his face as the omega took in his appearance. Louis could smell that the man was an alpha and the same species as him, but the male looked like a mess. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, making the boy realize that he must have been fighting back against the monsters that were outside. The alpha was rather handsome even with the wounds surrounding his body. He had a head full of messy brown hair that was knotted in several places from having not been brushed in a number of days and his eyes were a bright blue that looked like they have lost their light over the course of the torture that was brought upon him. "What did they do to you?" Louis asks the alpha with sad eyes, wishing that he could do something to help the alpha.

"Don't worry about me," the alpha tells the boy with that same sad smile spread across his lips.

"Well can I at least know your name?" Louis asks, the boy had finally stopped crying now and wanted to keep his mind off of the pain that was rushing through his arm so he thought that a conversation with the other male was a good option.

"My names Geoff," the alpha says introducing himself.

"I'm Louis," Louis says introducing himself back to the other male.

The two of them grow quiet in the next second because the evil men that were holding them hostage make their way back into the room with smirks spread across their faces. "You ready to breed that omega, pig," One of them spits out as he makes his way over to Geoff's cage, gazing down at the alpha inside.

"You can't make me," The alpha growls back with a look of defiance towards the other man, even having enough courage to spit at the man.

That seems to make the male mad because the next second the alpha's cage is being opened and Geoff is being dragged across the shack floor. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, pig!" The male growls at the alpha as he moves his head so that it's a few centimeters away from the other male's giving him a large glare.

"A piece of shit that shouldn't be walking this Earth," the alpha tells the man with a huge amount of confidence only angering the man more.

"You son of a bitch!" The man shouts as he lands a punch to the alpha's pretty face. "You're going to learn some respect sooner or later," he says as he lands a hard kick to the alphas stomach next.

"Doubt it!" The alpha tells the male cockily as he grimaces at the amount of pain that was being inflicted on his body by the stronger male.

"Please stop!" Louis suddenly begs, watching the mean man beating the nice alpha that he had just met right in front of his eyes.

"Shut up, you stupid omega!" Another one of the men who was watching the ugly scene unfold in front of him with a sickening smile spread across his face, yells at Louis and all the omega can do is let out a whine of pain as he watches the other male continue to beat the alpha from his cage.

The male continues to beat the alpha until he seems to have given  up on fighting back letting the male lie there on the ground for a second before he grabs a hold of the alpha's hair and throws him back inside his cage and locks him back up. "You'll learn soon enough you fucking pig," the man growls down at Geoff and all the alpha does is stare up at the man too tired to fight back anymore.

Louis starts to cry again, hating to see somebody else in so much pain even if he didn't know that person for very long. He couldn't believe how evil these men were, how could they do something like that to a living thing? Louis continued to cry as the mean alphas surrounding the shake laughed at the wounded alpha in the cage beside him.

"Don't worry when the time comes you won't be able to resist from taking him no matter how hard you try," One of the men taunts the alpha in the cage a smirk spreads across his face. Louis just continues to cry, not knowing what the men were talking about at all with how naive the poor omega was.

  
**********

"Please tell  me that they do not have him, Austen," Caleb practically growls as he stares into the eyes of his societies warlock, hoping to whatever God is out there that the innocent omega was still safely hidden at that wolf pack's place.

"I wish I could, alpha," the warlock says with a sad look spreading across his face. "They've got Geoff there as well and from what I can see he's not looking good, he keeps fighting back against them being the hard-headed alpha that he is," Austen let's out a small sigh as he stops using his magic bringing his eyes back to their normal shade of brown from the bright yellow they turn whenever he's focusing on a spell.

Caleb let's out a growl in annoyance. "Those hunters are going to pay for harming anyone from our species," the alpha says, standing up from his spot on the wooden chair in the warlock's cabin.

"What are you going to do, Caleb?" Austen asks the man a worried look spreading across his face, not wanting the other male to do something stupid and get himself into trouble.

The alpha grips his bow tightly in his hands as he picks it up off the floor to throw it, as well as his quiver full of arrows, over his shoulder. "I'm taking a trip over to that wolf pack to get those triplets to help me save our people," he tells the warlock with a serious look spread across his face.

Caleb doesn't wait for an answer from the other man since he was already making his way out of the cabin. He was going to do whatever it takes to get Louis and Geoff away from those hunters before it was too late.

Back at the wolf pack the triplets were sitting in a room with the rest of their family as well as the two alphas who were trying to calm down a hysterical Niall who wouldn't stop crying because he thought that Louis' kidnapping was all his fault. "Who took him, Niall?" Edward practically growls out, trying to get information out of the blonde haired omega. Louis was missing and the alpha was furious that someone would even think to kidnap their little bottle of sunshine.

"I don't know!" Niall cries out into the alpha's shirt that he was clutching onto as if it was a life-line. Zayn only makes calming noises into the boy's ear as he rubs soothing circles down his back. Reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.

Harry was pacing through the living room as he gripped a hold of his hair and giving it rough yanks, trying to come up with a plan in his head, any plan, to get his little flower back into his arms as soon as possible.

Marcel on the other hand seemed strangely calm compared to his brothers. He was sitting beside his father and rubbing a hand on the side of his forehead where a migraine was starting to form. On the inside he was freaking out though, but he has learned over the years how to hide his emotions from the rest of the world.

"Edward! Harry! Sit down!" Des commands his two son's who looked to be going crazy from the way they were acting at that moment in time. "I will do everything in my power to get that omega back, but you two need to stop acting crazy!" The alpha scolds his sons as he turns his deadly glare onto them.

The two alphas scurry to sit down, knowing that the look that their father was giving them meant business. "Now does anyone have an actual plan on how we're going to get the boy back?" Des asks once the two distracting alphas were sat down.

Before anyone can speak up there's a knock at the front door of the house, making everyone turn towards the noise with perplexed looks. Who could possibly at the door at a time like this? Everyone in the pack knew that they were in a moment of crisis so who could it be?

"I'll get it," Des says, his eyebrows knitted together as he makes his way towards the door. If it was one of his pack members on the other side he was going to be really angry because he announced to them all that they weren't suppose to disturb anyone in the house until the omega was safely back home.

The person on the other side of the door wasn't anyone apart of his pack however. Neither was it anyone of his species even. The alpha on the other side of the door had a scent the was similar to Louis' which made the alpha leader believe that he must be of the same species as the missing omega.

"I want to help you find the missing omega," the alpha on the other side of the door says as his opening statement.

Des stares at the male on the other side of the doorway with a weary look. He notices the bow and quiver of arrows on the alpha's back and wasn't sure if the male meant them any harm.

"I'm Caleb, the alpha and leader of the hidden society of pig shifters," the alpha says, holding his hand out towards the other man in a friendly sort of greeting. "And I hope that the two of our groups can be close allies."

Des stares at the alpha standing in front of him in amazement. The boy seemed rather charming and extremely authoritative for his young age. He couldn't help but to place a smile onto his own face as he takes the hand that the other alpha held out towards him and accepts the male's greeting.

"Des, the leader of the wolf pack," the other alpha says introducing himself to the other male with authority in his voice. "A pleasure to meet you."


	10. Chapter Nine

 

**Chapter Nine**

"I want to come with," the Irish omega whines as he clings to the future second in command's arm, not wanting the alpha to leave for the mission without him. Niall felt like Louis getting kidnapped was his fault and he wanted to help out in anyway he could in getting the boy back.

Liam let's out a sigh as he removes the omega's hand from his arm. "You need to stay here and heal up, baby," the alpha tells the boy as he leans down to plant a kiss to the omega's forehead.

Niall pouts but allows the alpha to take a few steps away from him. "You better be careful, both of you." the omega says sternly pointing between both Zayn and Liam, causing both of the alphas to smile at the blonde boy.

"Of course we will, snowflake," Zayn reassures the boy leaning down to press his own kiss to the boy's cheek before he follows behind Liam as the two alphas follow the rest of the party out of the Styles' family house.

"Come, let me clean you up," Anne suddenly says to the omega, sending him that motherly smile of hers as she places a soothing hand on the boys shoulder.

Niall only nods at the woman as he returns her smile, allowing the motherly omega to lead him to the downstairs bathroom where she can properly clean up the omega's wounds.

Outside of the house everyone has gathered together to start their mission on getting Louis back home safely. They managed to gather a good amount of warriors that were willing to fight for their cause from both the wolf pack and the pig society. "Do you think that we'll be able to follow his scent?" Edward suddenly asks as the group gets ready to set out.

"If you can't, I surely can," Caleb speaks up, not arrogantly, but as if he truly believed that he could. The alpha had his own warriors standing in a certain order behind them ready to fight the battle that they had ahead.

Everyone's heads seem to turn to stare at the man in wonder with the other male's. At least everyone of the members of the wolf pack there are. "What the fuck does that mean, mate?" Edward asks the alpha in annoyance. He already didn't d t like the alpha since he seemed to have been so close to his little Louis, but his father and Marcel talked him into being civil since they did need him and his pack's help to save the boy.

Caleb rolls his eyes at the obviously jealous alpha, and yes, the pig shifter wasn't going to back down from his own interests in the omega that they were getting ready to go on a rescue mission to save, but he wasn't going to stoop to the other male's level and be mean for no reason. "Pigs have a better sense of smell then wolves so if you can't catch his scent I can," Caleb explains to the wolf pack in a whole.

Des nods as he sends the pig leader a smile. "That's good, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for our plans in future alliance, that would be a really helpful asset," the Alfa says to the male, sending the rest of the man's warriors a bright smile.

Caleb returns the smile as he nods at the man. "We're happy to be of help," he tells the man, he was so happy that his clan would have the future help of the wolf pack, it was such a reassurance to know that he had something else to rely on in protecting his pack besides just himself.

"I think we should get going instead of standing here, chit chatting," Harry suddenly speaks up, breaking the alphas from their conversation as he sends the pig leader a rather rude glare. The youngest triplet was just as unhappy about the situation as his older brother, it made it all even worse that the alpha pig leader was super handsome. He wouldn't be that worried if the man wasn't that attractive, but he actually stood a chance of being as attractive as him and his brother's and it really pissed Harry off.

Marcel places a calming hand onto his younger brother's shoulder to calm him down as he sends the pig leader a small smile. "I agree, we should really get going, who knows what those hunters are doing to Louis," Marcel says, he didn't like the fact that the pig shifter seemed to be so close to Louis, but he wasn't going to be mean to the man just because he thought that the man could possibly steal the omega away from him and his brothers. That just wasn't him.

Everyone agrees to the alpha's words and the large gang of wolf and pig shifters start out on their mission. It was kind of funny thinking that a pack of wolves was going out of their way to help a group of pigs, but it seems like anything is possible.

*******

It's been hours since the mean men had given Louis the awful shot that made his arm hurt for a good while. Since then the boy has been feeling different, warmer than usual, like the way he used to feel when he would get a fever when he was younger. He remembers back then that his mother would make him homemade chicken noodle soup and make him stay in bed and sleep it off. This seemed different to the boy though, he had a stomach ache like he would normally get with that same sickness, but this was a different type of pain that seemed to start in the the middle of his abdomen and descended down to his penis.

Louis lets out a loud whine as he lays on his side with his cheek pressed against the cold floor of the cage that he was locked in. The coldness of the metal cage felt good against the boy's heated skin. "I don't feel so good," the boy whines out, scared about what was happening to his body.

"Louis," a voice from beside the boy says and Louis lifts his head a bit to lock eyes with the alpha in the cage beside him, with the fog that he was in he totally forgot about the male's presence. "Do you know what a heat is?" The alpha asks the boy, already thinking that he knows the answer to his own question from the boy's reaction.

Louis shakes his head tiredly as he lays his head back onto the cold metal cage. Geoff let's out a groan of annoyance as he gets angrier at his kidnappers for doing such a thing to an innocent omega like the one in the cage beside him. The alpha hated that once Louis gets fully into the drug induced heat that the men had put him in that he wouldn't be able to help himself. The alpha had a mate and daughter waiting for him back at home and he was praying to whatever cruel God was out there that someone would come and save him and the omega before anything awful happened to either of them.

That's when the alphas who didn't deserve to walk the same planet as the rest of the world decide to check on their hostages again.

"It seems like the little hog's heat is quickly progressing," one of the men says with a sneer spreading across his face.

The other men agree with the man as they look at the omega inside the cage. Louis doesn't give the mean men even a glance too tired with whatever was going on with his body.

"Soon enough you won't be able to stop yourself from taking that sweet virgin gilt," one of the guy's tells the alpha obnoxiously.

Geoff gives the man a glare, but decides not to fight back. He didn't want the omega to see him get beaten up again, not after he saw how the boy reacted to it last time. "What? Lost your fight, boar?" The man taunts the alpha, wanting to rile the man up.

Geoff doesn't let it bother him as he stands his ground against the men, not daring to mutter a single word at any of them.

"Fine, have it your way," the man says as he sends a small kick to the outside of the alpha's cage. "It's not like anything you do is going to change the outlook of the situation anyways," the man simply shrugs before turning to look at the rest of his men with a sinister smirk on his face.

Geoff only watches as the men disappear from the shack they're being held in, leaving him and the poor omega beside him alone again. "Don't worry, Louis," Geoff says to the omega in the cage. "Someone is coming for us, I'm sure of it," the alpha says trying to spark a bit of the omega's hopes, but also trying to make himself believe the words.

Louis only lets out a whine in response to the man's words too weak to do anything else besides that as he rubs his little nose against the side bars of the cage, loving the way it seems to cool down his heated skin a bit. "Just hold on a bit longer," The boy tells himself as he thinks about the triplets who were probably already on their way here to save him.

***********

"This way," Caleb says as he leads the way as he follows the trail of Louis' sweet scent. It smelt like vanilla and daisies, such a sweet and innocent smell befitting the small boy. The triplets were pouting as they followed behind the pig leader. They hated how they were completely useless in not being able to sniff out the boy's scent while the other alpha, their rival, could do so without a lot of effort.

"Stop it you three," Des growls at his sons, giving them all a large glare. "Stop bringing your personal dislikes into business like this, especially you Edward, you're going to be Alfa soon and when you do you're going to have to learn to put the pack first," the man scowls his eldest son, causing the male to let out a loud sigh.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," Edward says, apologizing to his father for the way he's been acting. He has been very selfish, his mind was just blurred by the thought of the alpha pig leader stealing his omega from him and his brothers.

Des let's out a small sigh as he pats his son on the shoulder. "It's alright, son. I was the same way when it came to your mother, but from the way Louis idolizes you three there's nothing to worry about," Des reassures, looking between all three of his identical sons.

Before any of the men can reply to their father the pig leader let's out a small whistle getting the attention of everyone. "I can smell it from here, about a mile up the road that's where there holding Louis, I can smell about twenty alphas in all guarding the base," Caleb announces to everyone.

"Alright, my men, you'll follow me in distracting the alphas away from where they're holding the pig shifters, while Caleb's men and my sons will take out any alphas in their paths to saving the hostages," Des says, coming up with the plan for the mission ahead of them.

Everyone nods in agreement to the Alfa's words agreeing to the plan he had made. After all Des' plans never seemed to go bad, the alpha was really good at what he does.

Des and his group of men take up the lead towards the hunters camp and everyone else sticks back. It's almost instant when they finally make it to the small clearing where the hunters must have made their headquarters. It was a rather beat up looking house with a shed out back, their were several trucks parked in the driveway. The first shots come quickly, no one had thought about the men having guns and before anyone can realize what happened Des is falling to the ground holding his chest.

Caleb quickly grabs an arrow from the quiver on his back and lets his first arrow go into the man who shot the Alfa's chest. Edward instantly falls to his knees and pulls his father onto his lap. "Dad!" The alpha exclaim1s, tears coming from the always strong eldest sibling.

Des only smiles at his son as he holds out a bloody hand to him. "It's alright, Edward," he tells the man before turning to look at his other two sons. "You guys are ready, now it's time for you to lead."

The triplets watch with tears flowing from their cheeks as the light leaves their fathers eyes. "No! Daddy don't die!" Harry shouts as he too falls to his knees, hugging his fathers lifeless body.

Marcel was crying too, but he knew that he had to be the strong one, placing a hand onto his older brother's shoulder the alpha gets the mans attention. "You need to be strong and lead us to Louis, Alfa," Marcel tells the male, using the term to give the man a bit of encouragement. He was the new leader and they were in a bad spot right now and definitely needed his leading.

Edward nods as he wipes the tears from his eyes, knowing that he had to be strong not just for the rest of the pack that he had to leave or his younger brothers, but Louis as well. It was up to him now to lead the mission in finding the omega and bringing him back home where he belongs. "Caleb, you and your men keep an eye out for anymore of the alphas, my men change into your wolves and stay away from the bullets," Edward orders to everyone, instantly taking charge in his father's place. 

Everyone does as the new Alfa orders, Caleb motioning for his men to follow him as they sniff out the rest of the hunters. Edward motions for his younger brothers to follow him as he makes out Louis' scent, thicker than ever before coming from behind the worn out house. "He's this way," he tells his siblings and the three of them make their way towards the smell. 

They get to the back of the house without any interruptions thanks to all of the men that were holding off the hunters for them. The boy's scent got more pronounced the closer they got to the even more beat up shack behind the house. Harry runs in front of his eldest sibling, excited to get to the omega that was being held inside. "Harry wait!" Edward calls, but it's too late the alpha was already inside of the shack. 

Marcel only shakes his head as he lets out a small laugh at his younger brother's excitement. "He's such a handful," the alpha jokes as him and Edward follow the male inside of the shack. 

The sight inside the small building was heartbreaking, Louis was inside a cage lying on his side, seeming extremely exhausted, but the worst part was the faint smell of heat that the alpha's could smell on the boy. "They had given him something to send him into heat," Edward growls out as he realizes what had happened. 

At the voice the boy suddenly peers up to see the triplets standing there. "Alphas?" Louis asks through his haze, forcing his body to sit up so that he can get a better look at the alphas on the other side of the cage. 

"Yeah, it's us, little one," Edward reassures as he makes his way towards the cage opening it up and instantly pulls the boy into his arms. 

Louis lets weak tears fall from his eyes as he grips a hold of Edward's shirt in a death grip. "You found me," he sighs out to the man laying his head weakly on the alpha's shoulder. 

  
Edward plants a small kiss to the boy's forehead as he watches Marcel opens the cage beside the one that they were holding Louis in allowing the bruised and battered alpha to escape from his own confinement. "Thank you," Geoff tells the alpha as he makes his way out of the cage. 

"I feel hot," Louis whines into Edward's shoulder, unconsciously moving his head up to rub at the alpha's neck instantly scenting the male. 

Edward shushes the boy as he runs a hand through his hair. "I know, little one, we're going to get you home," he promises the boy. 

The five of them make their way out of the shack and out around the beat up house that the hunters were staying in. Edward makes sure to keep Louis' eyes safely hidden in his neck as they take in the bloody scene on the front lawn of the yard. The evil men that had taken away their Louis had gotten what was coming to them, dead on the lawn. There were a few casualties of our own from what Edward could notice, that included Des, as they meet up with the rest of the men Edward hands Louis off to Harry making sure that the other male makes sure that he doesn't see the sight around them. 

"Good work," Edward tells the pig leader as he holds a hand out for the other male to shake, deciding that he needed to do what was right for the pack and keep up this group of pig shifters as their allies. 

"Thank you," Caleb tells the alpha taking his hand with a small smile, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

That's when a loud whine sends everyone to look at the boy that Harry was trying to come down with kisses down his face. The boy had the faint smell of heat and it kept getting stronger and stronger as the time went and the alphas knew that if they didn't get the boy home soon then they wouldn't be able to stop themselves and the boy wasn't ready for that. 

"We need to get him home," Marcel says the obvious as he motions towards the boy in Harry's arms. 

Edward nods at his brother's words, moving towards the spot where they had placed their father's body, lifting it effortlessly over his shoulder. The man deserved a nice funeral so that the pack and their mother could properly mourn his death. "Let's get going," Edward orders to everyone and they all follow the new Alfa's orders as they follow him and the rest of the siblings out of the clearing and back towards the direction of the pack lands.


End file.
